Rosas y Oscuros
by katherineSN
Summary: Ella es extraña, no me la comeré, ¿Pero entonces que le haré? Dejarla ir así como así no es una opción para Damon Salvatore. Pero ¿es una simple humana o bajo tanta inocencia se esconde algo? "-¡No puedes esperar a que todos te presten atención! - exclamó ella. -Cariño, todos me aman o me odian - respondió él acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios"
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1**

La lluvia caía a cántaros por el parabrisas, prácticamente no se veía nada.

Suspiré con frustración. Ya debería haber llegado a Mistic Falls.

Horas sentada frente al volante, con las piernas dormidas, simplemente para cubrir una historia en un pueblecito de Virginia, Estados Unidos. Debería descansar un tiempo en un hotel o algo parecido, pero ni siquiera eso se vislumbraba en las cercanías. No, en su lugar sólo habían árboles por doquier.

Apagué la radio sintonizada en una emisora olvidada desde hace rato y me detuve a un lado de la carretera.

Masajeé mi cabeza por unos segundos y miré hacia el frente.

Más árboles en una autovía interminable. Genial.

Saqué mi cartera y busqué mi celular. OH, vaya, que sorpresa: no hay señal.

-¿De verdad nada me va a salir bien este día, o qué? – resoplé con mal humor al silencioso carro.

Un chillido cercano me sobresaltó.

Traté de normalizar mi respiración cuando noté que era un simple cuervo que estaba posado sobre el capó de mi carro. Y así sin más me dio un ataque de risa histérica: el cuervo me miraba.

He enloquecido, tanta presión por parte de Harold ya me zafó los tornillos

-Hola pajarito – dije en medio de una risa ahogada, limpiándome las lágrimas – Tal vez tú me puedas decir dónde queda ese condenado pueblo.

Nuevamente me chilló.

Fruncí el seño. Ya va, había algo extraño, sin duda.

No me percaté antes, pero desde que el cuervo llegó dejó de llover, seguía nublado, no obstante el vendaval paró.

Necesitaba salir de ese carro. Dejé las llaves en el contacto, estaba completamente sola, a excepción del cuervo, por supuesto.

Mmmm, era agradable sentir el aire frío en el rostro. Desde pequeña me encantaba eso, me despejaba la mente.

A ver, estaba en medio de la nada, perdida por las instrucciones que me dio un mesonero, y con un animal mirándome fijamente. Miré a mis espaldas por si pasaba algún carro. Nada, ningún sonido y quizás era de noche, con tanta niebla era imposible saberlo.

-Está bien, me sentaré aquí por ahora – Me monté encima del capó, haciendo que el cuervo moviera sus alas – Lo siento, amiguito.

Le sonreí.

Había algo en sus ojos negros como la infinita oscuridad, que me daban paz. No era un cuervo común. No; era enorme, sus garras podrían destrozar a cualquier presa en un instante, pero sus alas aunque igual de grandes, desprendían colores que se asemejaban al arco iris.

-Eres hermoso, ¿lo sabías? – susurré y me acomodé para mirar el cielo. Mis parpados comenzaban a cerrarse por la brisa que me arrullaba con una extraña melodía. Cuando estaba a punto de caer en brazos de Morfeo, sentí unas suaves plumas que me rozaban la mano.

-Lo sé, no debería dormir así, pero estoy… - bostecé sin querer – tan cansada.

Por la rendija de mi párpado abierto, vi como inclinaba su cabeza hacia mí, como si me entendiera.

-¿Me harías un favor? - pregunté con voz somnolienta.

El animal chilló. Sonreí involuntariamente.

-¿Me acompañarías en mi sueño? – dudo que alguien me hubiese escuchado, pero el cuervo desplegó sus alas sobre mi mano, como si la arropara.

-Gracias – y me abandoné al sueño.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

-Señorita, despierte.

Una voz y un zarandeo suave se escuchaban cerca de mí. Rezongué, aún me faltaba mucho para levantarme. Maldito despertador.

-Despierte, por favor – dijo con voz preocupada.

Abrí los ojos de golpe. Mi despertador no hablaba. Miré asustada a mi alrededor, moviendo el cuello tan frenéticamente que me caí.

-Auch – me quejé sobándome el golpe en la espalda.

El asfalto brillante me dio la bienvenida. Dios, me había dormido en medio de la carretera.

Me sonrojé. Escuché una risa divertida, y levanté la vista ceñuda. Frente a mi se hallaba un muchacho rubio, y de ojos azules. Su porte era atlético, y estaba intentando aguantar las risas.

-Lo lamento, pero no todos los días encuentro a una chica dormida a mitad de la autovía – Me ofreció su mano para levantarme.

Me puse de pie con dificultad, y aguanté un gemido. ¡Me dolía todo!

-Tranquilo, yo… fue mi culpa – respondí balbuceando y sonrojada hasta la raíz del cabello. Que vergüenza que alguien te vea en esas condiciones.

-Descuida, he visto cosas aún peores – exclamó guiñándome el ojo, provocando que me riera un poco.

Sentí algo suave en mi mano, bajé la vista y abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, seguía sosteniendo mi mano. Al parecer se dio cuenta de mi sorpresa, por lo que inmediatamente me soltó y carraspeó mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿Eres una turista? – preguntó sin levantar la vista del suelo.

Tomé aire por la boca.

-En realidad, soy una periodista, y estoy buscando llegar a Mistic Falls – respondí recordando todos los contratiempos de ayer. Meneé la cabeza con incredulidad

El chico sonrió y sus ojos eran más enérgicos, fue imposible no corresponder a ese gesto franco.

-Yo voy de camino hacia allá– dijo haciendo un ademán hacia el trayecto delante de nosotros – Falta como un kilómetro, de hecho.

El sol me pegó de lleno en la cara, haciendo que bizqueara.

Allí seguía mi Porsche negro, contra todo pronóstico, y detrás de él, un viejo chevy rojo, con la pintura agrietada. Era lindo, a pesar de que se notaba que había pasado lo suyo; del resto, la carretera seguía silenciosa.

-¿Podrías enseñarme el camino…? – comencé a pedir por instrucciones, mas luego recordé que no sabía el nombre del chico.

-Matt – se apresuró a contestar y me estrechó la mano firmemente – Matt Donovan.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Elizabeth Fens – contesté sonriendo. Me gustaba este muchacho, era simpático – ¿Matt, crees que podrías mostrarme el camino hacia ese pueblo? Es que ayer me perdí dando vueltas para conseguirlo.

-¡Claro, sin problema! – dijo metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su americana negra, para sacar sus llaves y montarse en su carro, tras abrir la puerta se volteó hacia mi.

-Yo conduzco y tu me sigues, ¿si? – preguntó con la mano en la portezuela, inseguro de cómo proceder.

Se me salió una carcajada.

-A la orden capitán – dije con un saludo de marino.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

El viaje hasta Mistic Falls no fue tan trágico como creí en un principio, a medida que nos adentrábamos en el camino, tuve que reconocer que el lugar me gustaba. Sus enormes árboles, y construcciones eran atemporales, pero cálidas.

Cuando apagamos los autos cerca de un restaurante llamado, Mistic Grill, y me bajé de mi Prosche, vi en una de las ramas de un poste al cuervo de ayer.

Me sonrojé, se me había olvidado su silenciosa compañía. Fue tan amable, aunque fuese un animal.

Siempre decían que era un poco rara, porque parecía que los animales me entendían, además de que me gustaba lo que a otros no; sin embargo no podía evitarlo, así que saludé con la mano y le sonreí a mi cuervito.

**Damon POV**

Esa chica era extraña.

¿Quién en su sano juicio saludaría a un cuervo, que aparte de todo era un vampiro?

Sin embargo, me agradaba.

Cuando me saludó tras un sonrojo inicial, mientras la contemplaba desde un poste, resistí el impulso de seguirla hacia dentro del Grill.

De acuerdo, iba acompañada por ese tal Matt, pero seamos honestos, era un simple humano. Me mantuve atento a sus movimientos y me relajé al notar que ambos solamente hablaban de cosas triviales, como la coincidencia de que se encontraran en la carretera.

El cielo lo seguí manipulando para que fuese opaco; así no se debilitarían mis poderes. A veces era tan fastidioso ser una criatura atada a las normas de la oscuridad.

Mmmm, se me hacía raro que esa chica, que por lo que oí se llamaba Elizabeth, anduviese por aquí, aunque dijese que era una periodista. Mi paciencia se vio recompensada tras un rato, en la que la escuché decirle al humano, que su viaje se debía a un artículo que tenía que hacer para un tal Harold.

Al parecer no le agradaba mucho el tipo. Se me salió una carcajada, simulada como graznido.

Se veía tan relajada comiendo papas fritas con hamburguesas. Excelente, tenía buen apetito.

En sí no era una belleza despampanante, pero irradiaba misterio y cierta inocencia. Era alta, pálida, de corto y rizado cabello pelirrojo, y ojos castaño oscuros. Su nariz era perfilada, y sus labios; oh, se veían tan rosados y suaves.

En un principio había volado sobre la carretera para buscar un aperitivo, mas al oír y sentir la frustración de una damisela, me sentí atraído. ¿Quién iría en ese Porsche 911 Turbo negro, tan despampanante?

Era ella, y sentí el inexplicable impulso de protegerla, no de comerla ¿Qué me sucedía?

Me engañé a mi mismo diciéndome que sólo esperaba mi oportunidad de que saliera del automóvil y atacarla, no obstante, a medida que me hablaba como si no me temiera, y se notaba tan cómoda, que no pude más que velar su sueño.

Que criatura tan curiosa.

Incluso no me quedé tranquilo hasta que vi que Matt la despertaba, ahora tenía a alguien más que la cuidara.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

-Lo lamento señorita ciudad, pero aquí no tenemos absolutamente nada que envidiarles en cuanto a sensacionalismo – me comentó Matt con una carcajada que le produjo arruguitas en los ojos.

Me acomodé en la silla, reconocía ese tono, el de una de mis fuentes comenzando a relajarse para darme información.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y exactamente a qué te refieres? – pregunté realmente interesada.

-Crees que este es un pueblo normal, y corriente ¿no? – ante eso, asentí con la cabeza – Pues me encantaría alejarme de tanta "normalidad" – finalizó meneando la cabeza con pesar.

Fruncí el seño y en un impulso busqué reconfortarlo pasando una mano por su hombro.

-Matt, ¿qué te pasó? – inquirí con preocupación, aproximándome hacia él para que nadie oyera lo que me contase. ¿Por qué ese chico lleno de vitalidad hablaría así? Era como si hubiese sufrido bastante.

-¡Elena! – exclamó de improviso saludando con la mano a una chica que se dirigía a la puerta, y evitando contestarme.

Ella volteó a mirarlo con sorpresa, y sonrió con evidente cariño. Me observó con curiosidad mientras se acercaba.

Era alta, bastante delgada, de aspecto frágil; su tez era morena, cabello marrón oscuro al igual que sus ojos, nariz alargada y puntiaguda, además de labios gruesos. Se veía agradable.

-Hey Matt, ¿atiborrándote de comida tan temprano? – dijo alborotándole el cabello, a lo cual él se agachó tratando de esconder la sonrisa.

-Este cuerpecito no se mantiene a base de brócoli - respondió haciendo una mueca de asco – Horrible – me dijo en un susurro como si fuese secreto de Estado, logrando que me riera.

Elena también se reía, sin embargo trataba de parecer severa. De pronto se fijó más en mí y me sonrió.

-Elena Gilbert – alzó su mano para presentarse.

-Elizabeth Fens, es un placer conocerte – Dejé mi papa a medio comer y le correspondí el saludo.

-Lizzie es una periodista que viene de San Francisco y necesita un lugar para quedarse – señaló Matt – Creo que le vendría bien la pensión de la Sra. James, es una anciana verdaderamente adorable.

-Eso sería estupendo, a decir verdad – contesté - ¿Cómo podría llegar?

-Ah no, eso no, nosotros – dijo Elena enfatizando el plural – te llevaremos hasta allá – su tono no admitía réplicas.

-No quiero molestar, seguramente preguntando llego – era muy gentil de su parte lo que intentaban hacer, no obstante, debían tener asuntos pendientes.

-¿Terminaste? – me preguntó Matt levantándose del asiento y limpiándose con una servilleta.

Hacía rato que lo hice, pero estaba cómoda con ellos.

-Entonces te llevamos – dijeron al unísono.

-Esta bien, pero yo pago – Matt ya iba a replicarme pero me le adelanté, y le di el dinero a la chica detrás de la barra.

-Gracias, estaba delicioso – comenté con sinceridad, a lo que la joven de largo cabello rubio sonrió, guardó el efectivo en la caja registradora, y se encaminaba a servirle más café a un señor moreno con resaca.

-Un caballero siempre paga la cuenta - Matt parecía ofendido, mientras que Elena me miraba con diversión.

-Ya has sido lo suficientemente caballero por hoy, es lo menos que puedo hacer – respondí encogiéndome de hombros, para que lo dejara pasar.

Lo siguiente que hicimos fue volver a montarnos en los autos, Elena iba conmigo, y me daba detalles sobre los lugares que pasábamos.

-Ese es la estación de policía, la cual dirige la Sheriff Forbes, la madre de Caroline – señaló un edificio blanco más ancho que alto, en la que se veían a varias personas caminando de aquí para allá, a través de las ventanas.

Tras eso, Matt ya daba una curva hacia una zona llena de árboles de los que caían las hojas, alborotándonos el cabello a ambas. Un poco más adelante se hallaba una casa de dos pisos, sencilla, de aspecto colonial, en la que estaba una anciana sentada en una mecedora, acariciando a un Field Spaniel castaño.

Cuando abrimos las puertas, el perro me saltó encima buscando lamerme la cara.

-¡Wow, calma bonito! – dije en medio de la risa, casi cayéndome por sus enormes patas en mi abdomen – Que lindo eres – le decía rascándole las orejas a lo que él movía la colita feliz y me pasaba el hocico por la ropa.

-Frank, no molestes a la chica – lo regañaba la anciana de ojos azules, después de alzarse de la silla y agitando un bastón.

Lleve a Frank hasta donde su dueña, aún jugando con él.

-No es molestia señora, es encantador – respondí sonriéndole.

Le explicamos mi caso, y en cuestión de segundos ya tenía una habitación propia. Me inquietaba que alguien tan mayor anduviese sola en esa casota, quién sabe cuantas veces se habrá caído.

Mientras durara mi estancia en la pensión, la ayudaría en lo que pudiera.

La última cosa que me dijeron mis nuevos amigos fue:

-Y no invites a pasar a ningún extraño.

El chevy se alejaba en medio del humo del tubo de escape, dejándome confusa.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5**

Tal como esperaba la casa tenía ciertos detalles por lo antigua que era, por ejemplo, las escaleras crujían y los techos estaban repletos de telarañas, por lo que mi primera semana de estancia allí limpiamos en su mayoría, siendo protagonista las peleas que tenía con al Sra James para que me permitiera montarme en la destartalada escalera.

Su nombre era Lily, pero me sentía más cómoda llamándola Sra James. Me causaba risa cuanto regañaba al pobre Frank, y a los cinco minutos le daba una buena porción de la mermelada de mora que tanto le gustaba, cuando bajaba el hocico y chillaba.

Suspiré mirando desde mi cama el resto del equipaje que traje de San Francisco, faltaba seguir guardando ropa y libros. Me gustaba mi habitación, al igual que la casa era principalmente de madera: los techos, el piso; me recordaba mi niñez junto a mi madre.

Cuanto la añoraba. Meneé la cabeza intentando alejar ese pensamiento; no era tiempo de derrumbarme, así que opté por simplemente contemplar la porción de cielo nocturno que se apreciaba desde mi ventana.

Bellísimo, era la palabra para describirlo, tan oscuro y con punticos brillantes que te hacían sentir tan pequeña y reconfortada a la vez, sobretodo en comparación con la luna blanquecina que se asomaba entre unas nubes lejanas.

Mi mente se nubló por un instante, dejándome confusa, justo cuando la tristeza por mi pasado volvía. Entonces escuché un chillido.

Caminé hacia la ventana y en medio del alféizar estaba mi cuervo.

-¡Hey! – exclamé con alegría, bajándome un poco para alcanzar su altura. A menos que uno se aproximase demasiado, no se percataría la permanencia del animal allí, era tan sombrío como la noche.

-¿Qué haces afuera con tanto frío? – pregunté poniendo las manos en mi cintura. Luego extendí una de ellas, pidiéndole permiso para que sus garras se posaran; remontó un vuelo ligero, hasta quedar al nivel de mis ojos y observarme detenidamente.

No había emoción alguna que pudiese percibir de mi escrutinio, después entró y merodeó por la habitación sin producir ruido.

-Bueno, parece que gracias a ti puedo obtener otra opinión acerca de mi salida mañana.

La inspección por el cuarto culminó con su abrupto caminar hacia un viejo closet hallado en la esquina. Sonará increíble, lucía como si obstruyera el paso para alcanzar la ropa que ayer conseguí guardar: sus patas se encontraban levemente separadas y me retaba con la mirada.

En serio, era inusual. Se me salió una carcajada.

-¿Usted me prohíbe tomar mi propia ropa? – me agache y acaricié su plumífera cabeza, con destellos de arco iris al incidirle la luz de la lámpara colgada en el techo. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás como si se sorprendiera.

Crucé las piernas soportando mi peso en el suelo y suspiré.

-Mañana saldré con una amiga de Elena – comencé a explicar, sin poder parar – Su nombre es Caroline. Es verdaderamente agradable, un pelín alocada quizás, pero encantadora – sonreí ante el recuerdo de ella.

Rubia, de ojos azules y escultural, por lo que creerías que era otra rubia del montón, tonta y engreída. Hace diez años fui a Nueva York, el lugar estaba plagado de mujeres así, siendo el blanco predilecto de empresarios.

Caroline era lo opuesto. Tan sólo tropezamos en medio de la plaza, al casi caerme encima suyo por un tropiezo, y tras cinco minutos me contó de su vida aquí, donde fue la ganadora del certamen Miss Mistic Falls la primavera pasada. Su madre era la sheriff del pueblo, como había comentado Elena durante mi primer día en el pueblo.

Su idea de diversión era muy distinta a la mía: para ella una tarde en una tienda era el paraíso, mientras que yo prefería la tranquilidad de una biblioteca, con el panorama y el olor de libros viejos y amarillentos.

-Le pregunté a la Sra James qué podría llevar, y recomendó un vestido sencillo –informé al cuervito, después de contarle todo acerca de Caroline. Arrugué la cara sin querer pensando en vestidos.

El cuervo voló cuando me moví hacia el armario para enseñárselo.

Era un vestido de tela ligera, blanco con pequeños detalles en azul marino, que me llegaba más abajo de las rodillas.

-Mi idea es usar un jean, una camiseta y converse – dije haciendo un ademán con la mano para que mirara mi guardarropa.

-Sé que tengo 24 años, pero es lo que me gusta – el animal chilló como loco, asemejándose a una risa escandalosa.

-Lo sé, lo sé ¿Tal vez ridículo? – pregunté retóricamente en voz baja. Él meneó la cabeza en negación.

-Así que ¿está bien? – Inquirí con inseguridad – Se nota que ella es la reina del glamur.

Sus ojos se fijaron en los míos. Quedé inexplicablemente atrapada.

"Sé tu misma, eres increíble Eli" dijo una voz en mi mente, como si fuese un pensamiento.

Me sobresalté. Esa idea no me pertenecía, y el tono era masculino.

Fruncí el entrecejo.

Una cosa era saber y entender las necesidades de un animal, en base a sus gestos o miradas, mas otra muy diferente era ESCUCHAR VOCES al contemplarme un cuervo.

-Estoy loca – me dije a mi misma, tratando de restarle importancia al asunto.

Apagué la luz y me dirigí a la cama. Por suerte ya me había cepillado los dientes, porque quería evitar seguir pensando estupideces.

**Hey! gracias x pasar y leer lo que llevo de esta historia. En serio q m alegra muchisimo ver los reviews q mandan y q ponen el fic como favorito! Gracias.**

**Catherine Storr al fin t hice caso, jaja! gracias x tus ánimos este capi salió a la luz :)**

**Les dejo un adelanto del próximo capi (enteramente Damon POV) **

Aquella mirada sarcástica que me dedicaron los ojos castaños de Elizabeth no dejaban lugar a dudas, no le agradaba.

Mentalmente me pateé por ser tan idiota como para hacer ese comentario tan engreído, es que estaba nervioso, lo cual es muy inusual en mí.

Sí, creo que fue la peor primera impresión que hubiese podido esperar al mostrarle mi yo humano a Eli.

**Y recuerden. un review es el mejor regalo para un escritor! Besos**


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6**

**DAMON POV**

Los primeros rayos de sol del día se filtraban por la ventana, haciéndome agradecer portar mi anillo, para poder contemplar el espectáculo que ante mí se hallaba.

La figura de Elizabeth aún respiraba acompasadamente, ajena a su alrededor. Su pecho subía y bajaba suavemente, y su rostro estaba sereno.

Arrugué el entrecejo: debía tener mayor cuidado si quería seguir cerca de ella, en mi forma animal: basta de hacer tantos gestos o retarla con la mirada ¡Pero rayos! Resultaba tan sencillo ser yo mismo con ella; ni con Elena me sucedía eso en mi aspecto natural, debido a que continuamente buscaba impresionarla.

Esta mujer me traería problemas, lo sé. Una semana aquí y había dejado de beber tanta sangre y alcohol para ver como se encontraba ella e intentar descubrir más sobre su personalidad.

La Sra. James ya la quería como una hija, y ni se diga de Elena y Matt, la vigilaban a lo lejos como si fuese una hermanita para proteger.

Al menos Matt no estaba interesado en Eli; pensé en como me puse al creer que tenía una cita…

Se me escapó un bufido sentado frente a Elizabeth, y me tensé reparando en mi error, aunque podría desaparecer en un segundo. Se removió un poco entre las sábanas, hasta ladear su cabeza hacia mi dirección.

Su imagen tan inocente y fuerte a la vez, las rizadas pestañas rizadas hacia abajo y labios carnosos impedían que pensara coherentemente.

¿En qué iba?...

Eli iba acercándose mucho al borde de la cama, sólo quedaban cinco centímetros y caería. Dos… ¡Uno!

La tomé en brazos antes de que impactase contra el frío suelo de madera. Con cuidado la devolví y la arropé, a lo cual me sorprendió sonriendo entre sueños.

-Gracias, mamá – susurró al tiempo que se deslizaba por su mejilla una solitaria lágrima.

Suspiré y se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. Ayer cuando impedí que siguiera triste, pude atisbar una única imagen en su mente: una mujer de cabellera rizada igual que ella, aunque marrón le sonreía con evidente cariño y adoración.

Tomé una decisión, hoy Elizabeth conocería al verdadero Damon Salvatore; tenía que averiguar como se sentiría respecto a mi yo "humano"

Acaricié unos bucles pelirrojos que le tapaban el rostro y olí su aroma como despedida: vainilla.

La acostumbrada neblina comenzó a envolverme hasta que me convertí en cuervo y salí hacia la soleada mañana. Lo primero que debía hacer sería vestirme apropiadamente.

La gente de Mystic Falls empezaba a salir ya, luciendo como hormigas desde mi altura.

La pensión Salvatore se hallaba silenciosa unos kilómetros más allá, por lo que podía entrar sin escuchar las molestas preguntas de mi hermanito. Subí las escaleras a paso humano y con manos temblorosas; gruñí y terminé de ascender a paso vampírico, no me gustaba sentirme nervioso.

Me dirigí al baño y dejé que el agua de la regadera me mojase por completo. Bajé la cabeza para que las gotas fluyeran con mayor libertad desde mi cabeza hasta mi espalda.

Automáticamente sentí que me relajaba, y el vapor de la ducha me despejó, así que en menos de diez segundos fui hacia el closet para vestirme.

Ahora el dilema era ¿qué me pondría?

Mmmm, negro, blanco… era lo predominante. Comencé probándome una a una las camisas y pantalones vigilando a la vez que el sol no llegase hasta lo alto o se me haría realmente tarde para encontrarme "por casualidad" con Eli.

Una carcajada me sobresaltó.

-¿Damon Salvatore indeciso acerca de algo? – preguntó Stefan recostado contra el marco de la puerta, en MI habitación, mirándome divertido.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Stef, jamás, escúchame bien – remarqué lo último acercándomele súbitamente, sin siquiera un pestañeo de su parte – vuelvas a insinuar semejante estupidez.

-Ajá, claro – contestó son dejar de sonreír – Es que por primera vez te noté ansioso.

-¿En base a qué lo dices? – inquirí con desdén - ¿Otra vez Bambi te ha susurrado cosas al oído?

-Nop, me refería al reguero que has hecho desde hace diez minutos – finalizó señalando al suelo y desapareció.

Era cierto, el suelo recubierto por la inmensa alfombra roja estaba lleno de pantalones, camisas y zapatos tirados por doquier.

-Me estás apenando, Damon – me regañé a mi mismo - ¿Qué dirían tus millones de fans?

En fin, me encogí de hombros y antes de salir de la casa, volví a transformarme para sobrevolar la tienda Cougar en la que estarían las chicas.

Estuve dando vueltas alrededor por veinte minutos, hasta que oí la voz de Caroline a la distancia:

-¡Ya verás que te divertirás como nunca, Eliza! – decía entusiasmada – Comprar es catártico.

En eso escuché la risa de Eli; sonaba melodiosa.

Una brisa llegó hasta mi, moviendo mis plumas, y pude captar el olor de la humana.

-De acuerdo, Caroline. Lo haré por ti, de vez en cuando es bueno variar – Sólo podía atisbar sus rizos rojos, pero percibía su entusiasmo.

Entraron en la tienda, sonando una campana en la puerta, anunciando la llegada a la dependiente que inmediatamente se levantó para atenderlas.

-¡Señorita Forbes! Que placer volverla a ver – exclamó la señora de cabellera negra. Volé más cerca para mirar.

-Anne, te he dicho que me tutees – respondió la aludida rodando los ojos, aunque se notaba cariño en su voz. – Esta es mi amiga, Elizabeth, trátala como una reina, por favor.

Eli se sonrojó y trataba de hablar, en vano.

-Por supuesto. ¡Ya sé lo que le quedará genial! – dijo la señora Anne, tomando del brazo a la pelirroja y llevándola hasta lo que creo que eran los probadores.

Ash, las mujeres y su afición por comprar. Volé hacia unos arbustos tupidos y me transformé en humano, no aguantaba la espera; consideraba que ya era tiempo.

Traté de que mi paso fuese igual que siempre, pero la respiración no me ayudaba mucho. Sentía con mayor intensidad los olores a causa de mis nervios.

Si fuese humano creo que estaría al borde del desmayo. _¡Ja! La paliza que te daría luego de semejante espectáculo sería memorable_, me dijo con "evidente" cariño mi sub consiente.

Abrí la puerta de ébano y entré con cuidado.

No me pasó desapercibido el brillo de emoción de la dueña, que se hallaba en le mostrador. Gruñí por lo bajo, logrando que se alejara con una mezcla de incredulidad y miedo, tal como me indicaba su corazón desbocado.

Sonreí.

En eso venía La Barbie con un vestido negro que se adhería a sus curvas, y llevaba en las manos otros. Rodé los ojos.

-¡Damon! ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó cuando casi chocaba conmigo.

Ligeramente alcé la cabeza, buscando el olor de la chica. Mmm, sí, estaba en los probadores.

-Quise dar una vuelta. – respondí encogiéndome de hombros. Podía estar donde quisiera, y cuando quisiera.

Levantó una ceja.

-En una tienda de mujeres, claro – contestó con una risa estridente - ¿Acaso intentas seducir nuevamente a Elena? Y piensas que algo lindo la ablandará ¿no? – ahora su tono era de frustración.

Suspiré ¿por qué tenía que entrometerse en mis planes?

Justo cuando le iba a contestar algo no muy educado, Elizabeth salió de una pequeña puerta azul con un vestido blanco, que le llegaba hasta lo tobillos y la hacía lucir angelical.

Sus ojos castaños se toparon con los míos, y los agrandó un poco.

Estaba preciosa.

Tal vez mi inspección por su rostro pecoso duró demasiado, porque Caroline interrumpió mi deleite con un carraspeo.

-Deberías cerrar la boca, Salvatore – se burló de mi posando una mano en mi hombro, con fingida compasión.

Me tensé.

Elizabeth estaba roja como un tomate y miraba de la rubia a mí, alternadamente, sin entender.

-Perdona, pero no he tenido la dicha de que nos presentasen – para mi alivio, volví a asumir el control de mi mismo. Esta era mi oportunidad – Me llamo Damon Salvatore.

Tomé su suave y delicada mano para darle un beso, y le hice una reverencia.

Ella intentaba no reírse, noté por el temblor en la comisura de sus carnosos labios y la diversión en su mirada.

-Elizabeth Fens, un gusto – dijo correspondiendo a mi reverencia y haciendo una grácil floritura con su mano.

Ambos nos reímos.

-Esta es una salida de chicas, por si no sabías Damon – intervino La Barbie, moviendo con impaciencia el pie – Así que tus coqueteos pueden esperar otro día.

Eli frunció el seño y ladeó la cabeza a un lado, pensativa.

¿Qué pensamientos pasarían por su cabecita? Intenté sondearla, pero no podía. Era como chocar con un muro.

Abrí la boca por la sorpresa, dado que la noche de ayer pude atisbar uno de sus recuerdos.

No lo entendía.

-Chicas, esos vestidos les resultan adorables – dijo la dueña, sobresaltándonos a todos. ¿Por qué no la había escuchado? Miré nuevamente a la pelirroja; claro, estaba muy distraído.

-Son muy lindos, Sra Anne – respondió con una sonrisa Elizabeth y se miró en el espejo, mientras daba vueltas admirando la caída que hacía el vestido –lo compraré.

-Ah no, eso no – contestó Caroline, para mi sorpresa.

Nos miramos fijamente y ella frunció los labios.

-Te lo obsequio, Eliza – dijo la vampira, mirándola con ternura y entrecruzando los brazos, sin admitir réplicas.

Elizabeth se sonrojó de nuevo.

-No, no Car. De verdad que no es necesario – contestó negando con las manos – Te lo agradezco, en serio, pero no. – al final le sonrió dulcemente.

Caroline pareció pensarlo por unos segundos y después hizo un mohín y mirándola a los ojos le dijo:

-Está bien, pero a cambio debo poder arreglarte como una princesa en una ocasión súper especial.

Elizabeth palideció y desapareció todo rastro de sonrisa.

-Yo… eh – comenzó a tartamudear y miraba a todos lados de la tienda en busca de ayuda.

Tenía que rescatarla, lucía acorralada por culpa de aquella maniática de las compras.

-Debo inferir que eres nueva en el pueblo, Elizabeth – comenté, intentando desviar la atención. La chica parpadeo confundida en mi dirección – Así que, seguro desearás conocer con completa exactitud el pueblo – finalicé con una sonrisa que hacía que la mayoría se volviese loca; ella sin embargo me miró esperando que continuase - Puedo decirte que no encontrarás mejor guía en Mystic Falls, que yo.

Caroline estalló en carcajadas. La miré anonadado.

-Por supuesto, nadie te ganaría, siendo que "casi" escribiste la historia del pueblo, ¿o me equivoco? – dijo La Barbie, con una sonrisa malévola.

Y me preguntan por qué no me simpatiza.

-Caroline – advertí por lo bajo para que no me oyese nuestra acompañante.

Eli nos miraba con una ceja alzada.

-En fin, siendo el soltero más cotizado aquí, te aseguro que a mi lado jamás te aburrirás – seguí; su ceja se alzó aún más – Entonces tendrás garantizada una velada inolvidable junto a datos históricos sin fin, además…

Abruptamente dejé de hablar, porque sus párpados casi se cerraban del todo al observarme con aburrimiento.

-Agradezco la oferta Sr. Salvatore, pero sería incapaz de privar a sus admiradoras de un día sin su brillante compañía- respondió con una sonrisa falsa.

-Les empaqueto estas prendas, me parece – intervino apresuradamente la Sra. Anne, dando por concluida la disputa. Ambas chicas la miraron con alivio y se acercaron al mostrador llevando la rubia diez prendas y Elizabeth sólo dos.

Aún la observaba con asombro. Mas eso se convirtió en molestia, por mi orgullo herido.

-Las mujeres acostumbran hacer fila para que les preste atención, ¿y tú simplemente rechazas mi oferta? – inquirí con incredulidad.

- Creo que sí – dijo mientras meneaba la cabeza con ¿decepción?, para luego tomar las bolsas, despedirse de la dueña con gentileza y salir junto a la rubia.

Seguía de piedra en mi lugar.

-¿Desea algo más? – preguntó la Sra. Anne, haciéndome abrir y cerrar la boca una y otra vez para decir algo, sin éxito.

-No… gracias – respondí con cierta melancolía, dejándola mirándome con lástima al tiempo que salía de allí primero a paso humano, para después al asegurarme que nadie me viese, correr a toda la velocidad que daban mis piernas, hacia el bosque.

Las ramas pasaban casi rozándome y destruí varias a propósito descargando mi frustración mientras recordaba lo ocurrido.

¿Qué había sucedido con mi falta de inhibiciones frente a ella, mi espontaneidad?

Ah, claro, era más natural cuando era un cuervo. ¿Irónico no? Reí amargamente.

Resultaba curioso que al mostrarme como una animal era seguro de mi persona, sabía que no me rechazaría, pero al ser sólo Damon, quería el sustento de su admiración por mí.

Ella no era Elena, y como que sin pretenderlo las confundí, al querer deslumbrarla.

Había metido la pata, lo sabía.

Aquella mirada sarcástica que me dedicaron los ojos castaños de Elizabeth no dejaban lugar a dudas, no le agradaba.

Mentalmente me pateé por ser tan idiota como para hacer ese comentario tan engreído; es que estaba nervioso, lo cual es muy inusual en mí.

Y pensar que había empezado todo bien cuando nos presentamos.

Suspiré con pesar.

Ella merecía que la tratase un caballero, no un vampiro psicópata nervioso por su cercanía, desesperado por conocerla a fondo.

Apreté los puños.

Sí, creo que fue la peor primera impresión que hubiese podido esperar al mostrarle mi yo humano a Eli.

**FELIZ AÑO! Discúlpenme x no haber actualizado, pero estuve ajetreada con diciembre y Damon no quería terminar d mostrarme lo q haría en este capi jaja! Le bajaré la dosis d sangre, jum! Agradezco a siguela, aria, Beauty´. souls, Tamara, Guest, Catherine Storr, Taranis, missKatherine, Ochrazsy9 y lovestory034 x su apoyo! Me tiene sorprendida cuantos comentarios ha tenido el capi anterior, en serio no lo esperaba :0 Pero m encanta! Es hermoso saber q alguien lee tus fics y q se toma el tiempo para decir su opinión, MIL GRACIAS.**

**Q creen q sucederá en el próximo capítulo? Damon y Eli alguna vez se llevaran bien? Hay un oscuro pasado tras Elizabeth? Sus opiniones son bienvenidas, no lo olviden.**

**Y recuerden, un review es el mejor regalo para un escritor :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7**

**_Flashback_**

Entré con parsimonia a la oficina de Harold. Sin duda hoy era el día que menos deseaba verlo, bueno igual que todos, ya que se entregaba el conteo de ventas; como siempre el New York Times llevaba la delantera.

Al cerrar la puerta cesó el resonar de teléfonos y compañeros corriendo de aquí para acá buscando primicias.

-Toma asiento, Elizabeth – dijo en tono gruñón. Sus ojos castaño verdoso me examinaron. La vena de su frente sobresalía más que de costumbre.

-Tengo malas noticias – suspiró con pesar. Me puse tensa – El Holding Diaries está en precario equilibrio – frunció los labios, buscando las palabras correctas para continuar. Por mi parte, estaba pasmada con esa noticia – Gracias a ti y a Ernie hemos duplicado el tiraje desde hace tres años, pero no es suficiente.

No sabía que decir. Harold era impredecible, así que seguí escuchando, nerviosa y preocupada.

De pronto se levantó de la silla de cuero tras su escritorio y paseó con movimientos enérgicos, mirándome de cuando en cuando, dando la impresión de que le asaltaba una idea tentadora.

Me incliné hacia delante, ansiosa.

-Necesitamos… - empezó febrilmente, gesticulando con las manos. Su frente volvió a arrugarse y sus hombros se hundieron con desánimo – Necesitamos un artículo que haga que la gente recuerde al Holding Diaries para siempre.

-Algo que destrone al Post Daily y al Times ¿no? – pregunté. No me gustaba verlo tan decaído, como si no hubiese esperanza. Para mí, al igual que muchos, Harold Howe se caracterizaba por su fortaleza y pasión. – Podemos hacerlo, cuente conmigo – musité sin pensar.

Abrió y cerró la boca con asombro.

-Muchacha, te había llamado para que saltaras de este barco que se hunde – ahora fue mi turno de quedar boquiabierta ¿Realmente íbamos tan mal en el periódico? Pero si hace poco nos aumentaron el sueldo, y lo celebrábamos.

Se me humedecieron los ojos. Este era mi hogar; este periódico creyó en mí desde que estudiaba en la Universidad, y hacía mis crónicas sociales.

-¡Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer! – me negaba a abandonarlos – Podemos hacer reportajes acerca de lo sucedido en New Jersey, o…

Ahora parecía demasiado pensativo como para escucharme.

-Tenemos un año antes de que nos cierren definitivamente – me informó acercándose tanto que nuestras narices casi se tocaban - ¿Estás segura que harías lo que fuese necesario?

La boca se me secó. Asentí.

-¿Incluso arriesgar tu vida? – agarró los reposabrazos de mi asiento con angustia.

-Sí – contesté ¿A qué se refería exactamente? Sentía cierto miedo por lo que diría luego, mas no permitiría que se destruyese lo que con tanto empeño construimos juntos.

Me dio la espalda y contempló la ventana. Únicamente veía los escasos cabellos blancos en su regordeta cabeza.

-¿Has oído hablar de Mistic Falls? – preguntó sombríamente.

-¿El pueblo de Virginia? – inquirí con un hilo de voz, sin creérmelo. ¿Ese olvidado lugar nos salvaría?

-Exacto. Me sorprende que sepas de el – Aún no volteaba, pero su espalda estaba tensa.

Como no conocerlo si mamá a cada momento hablaba de el. Sus cuentos de terror me mantuvieron despierta cada noche hasta los dieciséis años.

-Hay terribles rumores acerca de allí. Criaturas de la noche se ciernen sobre sus habitantes – se balanceaba hacia delante y hacia atrás, nerviosamente.

-¿Quieres que vaya y averigüe lo que sucede? – pregunté, y quedé con los ojos como platos cuando se giró demasiado deprisa para una persona de setenta años.

-Eso quiero – esa simple respuesta me causó escalofríos, por su tono tan sombrío.

-Son sólo cuentos. Leyendas, Harold – solté con un bufido – Esas cosas de vampiros, brujas y espectros son mentiras – genial, él estaba tan chiflado como mamá.

Sus ojos brillaron con desafío.

-Entonces no te importará echarle un vistazo – respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Supongo que no ¿verdad? ¿Qué más podría sucederme en un sitio repleto de cuentos fantasiosos?

-No, no me importa. Iré – contesté decidida.

-Estás a tiempo de echarte para atrás – me aconsejó en tono paternal – No te juzgaría si lo hicieses.

-Ya dije que iría, y nunca falto a mi palabra – aseguré con los dientes apretados. Yo no era mi padre.

Dio una sonora palmada, entusiasmado.

-Tres meses de plazo para la entrega del artículo – sacó un pañuelo de su pantalón beige y lo pasó con premura por su frente crispada en sudor. – Sólo espero que tengas mejor suerte que los otros.

Tragué saliva. ¡Basta ya! Mistic Falls no tenía nada de especial, así que lo más probable es que una vez allí, tras agotar todos mis recursos de investigación, no encontrase nada. Tendría que conseguir otra historia igual de "increíble"

-Mañana mismo salgo – le informé, ofreciendo mi mano para sellar el trato. No me agradaba reconocerlo, pero esa costumbre se me quedó de mi padre.

-Tres meses, Elizabeth Fens. Y espero que regreses con vida – exclamó dando por zanjado el tema-

**-_Fin de Flashback_-**

Desperté sobresaltada y jadeante. Prendí la lámpara de la mesita de noche, tumbando varios libros y lápices en el proceso.

Intenté normalizar mi ritmo cardíaco.

¿Por qué temía a ese recuerdo? Al principio estaba absolutamente segura se que todo era falso, una broma de mal gusto; sin embargo desde que estaba en la carretera y me rodeaba la niebla, tuve una sensación de alarma que intenté suprimir.

En un principio lo logré, concentrándome en los acontecimientos posteriores, como mi extravío en la carretera, conocer al cuervito y a las personas amables de aquí.

"Quisiera alejarme de tanta normalidad" había dicho Matt. Aquella frase escondía algo.

De acuerdo, hace años había superado esa estúpida creencia en esas leyendas, pero el presentimiento de que algo más se escondía tras ello, no me dejaba en paz. Investigaría a fondo.

Mmm, ahora que recordaba, a Caroline se le escaparon varios detalles. En la tienda con el cautivador y engreído hombre de cabello oscuro y ojos azules, ella le había dicho que éste, Damon Salvatore, casi escribió la historia del pueblo.

Y luego cuando estábamos solas, comentó que la biblioteca de Mistic Falls era de todos, su lugar menos preferido para ir de noche. ¿Qué existía allí para que a la entusiasta Caroline Forbes le produjese escalofríos?

Miré distraídamente el reloj y casi me ahogo al beber agua de un vaso en la mesita.

¡3:30 a.m.!

Debería dormirme ya. Nada conseguiría con darle vueltas a este asunto.

Escuché un aleteo inconfundible que me alejó definitivamente de mis pensamientos. Mi cuervo llegaba ya, y me observaba en la oscuridad, posándose sobre la mesita.

Que criatura más curiosa, me dije antes de caer en un sueño donde alguien de cabellera oscura y leve olor a cuero me sostenía contra su pecho.

**Hey! Gracias a los que estén leyendo! Me alegra no haber demorado tanto como anteriormente para actualizar :) Agradezco a tefi96, QUEENBLUEVAMPIRE-V y a BDSalvatore por seguir esta historia. Increíblemente ya tengo el siguiente capítulo, pero lo subiré MUY pronto si este capi consigue más de 5 reviews? les parece? jaja. Es que es un poco cruel ver que varios han leído, pero muy pocos han dado su opinión, así sea buena o mala :(**

**Les dejo un extracto de lo que viene:**

_ Bueno, para mí simplemente era la mujer más importante en mi vida. Jamás deseé dejarla sola, en compañía de ese monstruo, pero debía hacerlo si quería conseguir pruebas definitivas contra él._

_... Sabía que sería capaz de lo que fuese con tal de mantenerla a salvo, por eso no le había clavado una estaca en el corazón._

**¿Quién será? Mmmm, creo que hay muchas preguntas por resolver en cuanto a esta chica... Les sorprenderá cuando descubran de quien se trata el próximo capi ;)**

**Y recuerden, un review es el mejor regalo para un escritor. Un beso!**


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8**

**(¿?) POV**

Ella estaba aquí.

Finalmente las palabras de mi madre se cumplían. Años esperando tener la oportunidad de reencontrarme con mi hermanita, y allí estaba, en medio de la plaza, caminando a plena luz del día.

La contemplé con cariño desde los arbustos ¡Cuánto había cambiado mi pequeña llameante! Ya no era aquella niña que cargaba sobre mis hombros para que alcanzase las galletas mientras mamá dibujaba.

No, ahora era una mujer hecha y derecha.

Y muy hermosa.

Damon me dijo que llegó a Mistic Falls una pelirroja que no tenía comparación con nadie, que era la criatura más admirable y delicada que conocía en sus casi trescientos años.

Bueno, para mí simplemente era la mujer más importante en mi vida. Jamás deseé dejarla sola, en compañía de ese monstruo, al que llamábamos padre, pero debía hacerlo si quería conseguir pruebas definitivas contra él.

Lo que me tranquilizaba, y agradezco a la suerte por eso, es que ella misma se fue de la casa, solamente ocho años tras mi partida.

Mi fuente decía que se mantenía sola y que tenía calificaciones tan altas que le permitieron entrar por su propio pie en un periódico de San Francisco. Me enorgullecía tanto de ella; verla crecer a través de fotografías era un suplicio. No poder cuidarla a causa de ese hechizo era un calvario para mí.

Con cuidado ascendió las escaleras de la biblioteca. Lo más rápidamente que pude me subí en un árbol lo suficientemente tupido, contemplando como mi pequeña conversaba con el bibliotecario, y unos minutos después con Jeremy y Elena, muy alegremente.

El chico la miraba como si contemplase el sol. Reprimí una sonrisa, sin duda llevaba la sangre Fens.

-¿Viendo algo interesante? – dijo una voz, haciendo que me cayese. Era Damon, quien con sonrisa burlona me tomó del brazo y me levantó hacia mi sitio inicial como si no pesase nada.

-Casi me matas – repliqué con enojo.

-¿Acaso ese no es precisamente el objetivo vampírico? Tienes suerte que sólo te haya asustado – respondió con cansancio.

Su atención se distrajo al mirar donde estaba Elizabeth, y con quien.

-Gilbert- su voz retumbó con un gruñido. Escuchó atentamente y su mueca se acentuó.

Lo miré interrogante.

-Se están conociendo – contestó queriendo transformarse y volar hasta allí, mas lo detuve del brazo. Realmente no se encontraba tan enfurecido, porque de otro modo me hubiese volado la mano en un santiamén.

-Deberías dejarla en paz. Según lo que me contaste, te aborrece – sinceramente no me molestaba que este vampiro se fijase en ella, sabía que haría lo que fuese con tal de mantenerla a salvo, por eso no le había clavado una estaca en el corazón.

Su rostro estaba oculto por su cabellera, luego de mirar al suelo con desolación.

-Pero no me llamaría Damon Salvatore si no lo intentase nuevamente – dijo con una sonrisa genuina, haciendo que moviese mi cabeza en negación. Me causaba diversión su cambio de actitud, y más las modificaciones radicales que mostraba desde que ella llegó.

Me pregunto cuando se daría cuenta de que estaba enamorado.

** Sé que dije q actualizaría al tener + d 5 reviews, pero esos tres de QUEENBLUEVAMPIRE - V, Catherine Storr y Guest (Victoria) me dieron un montón d ánimos para escribir! Jajaja, lo sé, lo sé, como q ando d muy buen humor, pero es q Elizabeth en los próximos capítulos tendrá material sólido para sus investigaciones :) Les dejo un extracto:**

_Unas preciosas y desconcertantes llamas de fuego me llamaron la atención._

_¿Espera, fuego? Me alarmé y puse a Elena tras de mi para protegerla._

**Bueno, el siguiente es un Jeremy POV, ya verán por qué. Ah! estoy ansiosa por saber quien creen que será el hermano de nuestra protagonista. Besos!**


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9**

**Jeremy POV**

Nuevamente suspiré.

No veía la hora de que finalizara el examen. Mordí la punta del lápiz con rudeza.

Creo que tendría que dar otro paseo hacia la biblioteca, si quería relajarme y pasar el semestre.

-Un minuto – informó la Sra. Laws con severidad. A unos asientos de mi estaba George intentando volverse invisible tras ocultarse en su gorra de cuadros, y… cómo no… Vanessa escribía frenéticamente en la hoja.

Volví a mirar la mía con desaliento. Definitivamente no terminaba de entender tantas fórmulas y teorías.

Sonó el timbre y salí tropezando con la puerta de lo apurado que iba.

-¡Gilbert!- murmuró alguien enojado. Ups, mi estampida derrumbó a un compañero al parecer.

Para mí la Universidad era agradable, constituía un escape de la casa, de los recuerdos y de Elena queriendo comportarse como mamá. ¿Lo malo? Odiaba la carrera. Matt y Stefan insistían a cada rato que debería ser sincera con ella, y dedicarme a las artes gráficas que eran mi pasión.

Pero ellos no lo entendían. Esto lo hacía por papá. Siempre quiso que yo estudiase ingeniería y Elena medicina; por suerte para ella, adoraba aprender esa profesión. ¿Lo más irónico de todo? Tenía un novio vampiro.

En fin, no podría insultar su memoria, al menos, no más de lo que había hecho.

El cielo seguía nublado. Sin duda era debido a Damon. No obstante, lo que me intrigaba era que unos días el clima era opaco, y otros tan cálidos como debería serlo en vísperas de otoño.

Mi celular vibró en mi pantalón, impidiendo que mi cabeza comenzara a humear de tanto pensar.

-Aló- contesté sin muchas ganas.

-¡Jer! – la inconfundible voz de Elena me hablaba. - ¿Saldrás en la tarde con Bonnie y conmigo? Tenemos plaza libre con "Houston". - Lo genial de llevarme tres semestres de ventaja.

Se me salió una carcajada. Si Tanner se enterase de que lo llamaban "Houston" en honor a aquellas películas malas le daría un ataque.

-Claro ¿dónde nos encontramos? – comencé a preguntar, cuando siento una mano alborotándome el cabello.

-¿Qué te parece aquí mismo? – dijo Elena, con las manos en las caderas. ¿De dónde salió?

-No te escuché llegar – le hice saber – se te está pegando mucho de los Salvatore – le guiñé un ojo cuando me sacó la lengua y me puso los ojos en blanco, de mal humor.

-JA, JA – dijo sarcásticamente- No arruines mi tarde sin deberes.

Caminamos por el campus del Robert E. Lee sin rumbo fijo. Decidí cambiar de tema.

-¿Cuándo llega Bonnie? – me extrañaba no verla cerca. Elena y ella eran inseparables. Bueno, con Caroline también, pero sabía que mi hermana prefería la sensibilidad de una a la adicción por las compras de otra; no la culpaba.

-Nos verá en el Grill en media hora – comentó radiante.

Me relajé. Resultaba estupendo tener un día libre de vampiros asechando y fantasmas persiguiéndome.

El Mistic Grill estaba a sólo tres cuadras, pasando por la biblioteca del pueblo, así que continuamos con nuestro ritmo desenfadado.

Unas preciosas y desconcertantes llamas de fuego me llamaron la atención.

¿Espera, fuego? Me alarmé y puse a Elena tras de mi para protegerla.

-¿Qué? – musitó ella, intentando ver el causante de mi miedo.

Rió tanto que me dejó atónito. Las llamas desaparecieron.

-No seas ridículo. Simplemente es el cabello de Elizabeth – explicó sonrojándose del ataque de diversión que tenía.

Volví a mirar, buscando frenéticamente. En efecto, era una chica. Pero es que lo primero que destacaba era su cabellera rojo encendido que con el viento ondeaba como auténticas lenguas de fuego.

Lo admito, tal vez me pasé de paranoico, no obstante, tengo entendido que esa alerta permanente es lo que nos ha permitido sobrevivir.

Piel marfileña y figura menuda acompañaban su aspecto ¿Ojos negros, quizás?

-¡Ajá! Por eso no te había adelantado nada sobre ella, para ver tu reacción. ¡Jeremy Gilbert está flechado por fin! – dijo mi hermana mayor danzando como loca. Sin duda tantos golpazos durante los rescates la dejaron un poco loca.

-No seas tonta – respondí sin apartar la vista de su entrada a la biblioteca.

-Te la presentaré – dijo con decisión – Es verdaderamente adorable.

Mis piernas se movieron solas hacia el interior del recinto repleto de libros. Elena me seguía.

**Holita! gracias x leer! Les traigo una noticia: hoy publicaré capitulo doble, así que dentro d eun rato tendrán la continuación del Jeremy POV :) Gracias a UshieVictoria, girldelena y a QUEENBLEVAMPIRE-V por comentar y seguir la historia. Aquí les respondo:**

**UshieVictoria: tranqui, dentro de pocos capítulos lo sabrás. **

**QUEENBLUEVAMPIRE-V: Sí, eso lo tenía en mente prácticamente desde el capi 2. Jaja, su hermano definitivamente se parece en algo a ese chico: en lo rubio**

**:)**

**Les dejo un extracto:**

_Definitivamente su voz y risa se convertían en mi sonido favorito en el mundo. Por encima del de las notas en el violín. Le pasé uno de los tomos rojos que detallaba la llegada de los Lockwood al pueblo._


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10**

**Jeremy POV**

La pelirroja se hallaba a unos cuantos pasos de distancia. Se acercó titubeante hacia el señor Louis, al mirar alrededor y no encontrar nadie disponible para ayudarla en su obvia búsqueda de información. Le sonrió y saludó, correspondiendo él amablemente.

Seguía moviéndome como un imán hacia ella, aunque despacio. ¡Detente! Exigí a mi atontada conciencia. Mentalmente suspiré de alivio cuando lo logré.

-Busco libros sobre la historia del pueblo – su voz era suave - ¿Podría indicarme dónde están? Por favor – pidió mordiéndose el labio inferior con nerviosismo.

-Claro, linda – respondió el anciano, levantándose de una silla y guardando sus lentes en el bolsillo de la camisa. – Te lo mostraré.

Elizabeth sonrió agradecida, aunque preocupada por el hombre.

Era como si sus ojos ligeramente agrandados y su boca entreabierta me dijese ¿Y si se cae? ¿O algo peor?

-No es necesario, no quiero molestarlo, moviéndolo de aquí. Si pudiese darme las indicaciones, seguro la encontraría – dijo intentando persuadirlo de que no siguiera dando pasos. Las manos de la pelirroja se fueron hacia adelante instintivamente, como para atrapar a Louis en cualquier momento.

Por mi parte, estaba tranquilo. A pesar de sus cincuenta años, Louis era fuerte como una roca, pero me conmovía verla tan angustiada.

-No, no, yo la llevo – exclamó el bibliotecario con terquedad y moviendo la cabeza.

-¿Historia de Mistic Falls? – pregunté interrumpiéndolos, intentando alejar mis nervios cuando ella me miró con sorpresa. Sus ojos eran castaño oscuro, y su pequeña nariz rodeada de pecas a veces quedaba parcialmente oculta tras sus cortos rizos.

Tragué saliva aunque continué con mi plan.

-Yo puedo ayudarte, así el señor Louis descansa un rato – propuse.

Elizabeth me sonrió aliviada. De verdad que se le notaba su arrepentimiento por solicitar la ayuda de alguien tan mayor.

El aludido pensó unos segundos y finalmente se reía a la vez que me señalaba con un rugoso dedo.

-Está bien. Estoy más tranquilo porque te guiará uno de los jóvenes con mayor sabiduría sobre los secretos de este "templo" – dijo haciéndome sonrojar inevitablemente y me palmeó el hombro.

-Tomaré una siestita, pero shhh – nos susurró en tono cómplice. Auténtica ternura pasó por su rostro al despedirse con una mirada de la chica.

Ella le sonrió con dulzura, viendo como se iba pasito a pasito.

Suspiró con melancolía.

-Jeremy, tengo que irme – dijo Elena sobresaltándonos a ambos. No me gustaba esto de que caminase más silenciosa que una sombra; en serio me irritaba. Por cierto ¿dónde estuvo todo este tiempo? - ¡Elizabeth! Perdona: éste es mi hermano – explicó abrazando a la chica como si se conociesen de toda la vida.

-Me alegra verte de nuevo, Elena – contestó con entusiasmo, respondiendo a su abrazo. –Y por supuesto, estoy contenta de conocerte – me dijo con ojos brillantes.

-Es menor que yo, pero no se le escaparon las neuronas familiares, gracias a Dios – le susurró mi "querida" pariente al oído. Resoplé.

Elizabeth trataba de esconder la sonrisa por todos lo medios, pero al final no pude resistirme a verla muy sonrojada, y reímos los tres por lo bajo.

Elena nos dio un beso de despedida a cada uno en la mejilla y se fue por las escaleras recubiertas de cerámica blanca.

Removí los pies sin saber qué hacer o decir.

-Así que… ¿conoces la biblioteca? – inquirió con timidez, aunque pude identificar un matiz esperanzado que me encantó.

-Ah, sí, claro – respondí apresuradamente – Me la paso aquí cada vez que la Uni me lo permite.

Su rostro denotó interés por mis palabras. Mi pecho se infló con orgullo.

-Te mostraré la sección que buscas – hice un gesto caballeroso e iniciamos el recorrido.

Las ventanas en el techo abovedado le daban un toque místico a la biblioteca llena de libros de todas las épocas, guardados en altas estanterías de roble barnizado.

Elizabeth parecía flotar de lo maravillada que se encontraba, y de vez en cuando tocaba los lomos de libros que pasábamos.

-Esto es alucinante – susurró ida.

Sonreí con ganas. Comprendía perfectamente su actitud, porque yo sentía lo mismo desde los ocho años que vengo a este lugar.

-¿A que sí? – respondí en otro susurro – Te abstrae de la realidad, principalmente cuando es…

-Espantosa – terminó por mí y fruncía el seño.

-Llegamos – indiqué cuando nos hallábamos en la sección .

Miró el cartel sin entender.

-Significa "Fundación de Mistic Falls" – manifesté – Lo sé, varias veces he discutido con Louis para que sea más explícito, porque sino más de un turista se perderá – seguí al ver su desconcierto.

Sonrió mostrando unas graciosas arruguitas en sus ojos y bajo un poco la cabeza.

-En serio me preguntó cómo se perderían – dijo con sarcasmo, aún sin perder el humor.

Definitivamente su voz y risa se convertían en mi sonido favorito en el mundo. Por encima del de las notas en el violín. Le pasé uno de los tomos rojos que detallaba la llegada de los Lockwood al pueblo.

Nos sentamos en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas y ella empezó a devorar las páginas con la mirada, como si no pudiese parar de leer.

Seguí sacando libros que sospechaba le servirían, pero me preguntaba quién era en realidad esta chica.

A pesar de su aparente fragilidad, se notaba que era ligeramente mayor que yo, y la mirada que tenía al leer me decía que este únicamente era el comienzo de su propio rompecabezas.

**Como se los prometí, jeje. El siguiente es exclusivamente Elizabeth POV. Estoy emocionada! dentro de unos capis no sólo sabrán quien es el protector hermano de nuestra portagonista, sino q también tendrán varias escena Damon/ Eli ****Un adelanto del sigueinte: **

_Él rió entrecortadamente. ¿Qué?_

_-Lo divertido es que su propio general era uno de ellos y ni se dieron cuenta – abruptamente dejó de hablar al recordar que no se encontraba solo, sino con una periodista._

_ **:)**_


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 11**

**_Octubre de 1864_**

_"Las balas pasaron casi rozándome. El olor a sangre estaba por todas partes; aquella pestilencia era acompañada por cenizas que surcaban la noche abrasadora. ¡Cuántos amigos perdí! Oh, cuántas familias devastadas. Mirando hacia mi pasado, me alegraba no dejar a nadie esperándome._

_La Guerra de Secesión fue entre todas la más traumática para mi. La bala incrustada en mi brazo era una señal de que tenía misiones por cumplir todavía, pero que serían duras. _

_Cuando una sombra de largos cabellos me tapaba la porción de cielo estrellado, como único panorama en el umbral de mi muerte, sentí que tal vez era un demonio enviado a buscarme por mis pecados; que sorpresa la mía al mirar un nuevo amanecer._

_Estaba en una cama de un improvisado hospital. La algarabía a la distancia me impedía pensar con coherencia._

_¿Me encontraba en el cuartel de los Confederados? ¿Junto a los sobrevivientes? ¿O los Gardiner me curarían para luego torturarme sin piedad?_

_-Deja de preocuparte, Fell – dijo una voz gruesa. Levanté la vista, y observé a Benjamín Lockwood. ¡Milagrosamente estaba vivo! Eso me dio esperanzas. Aunque claro, tenía cortadas por doquier y su aspecto era mugroso. _

_La guerra te cambia, pensé, cuando además de sus ojos cansados atisbé algo perturbador escondido en ellos._

_-La pelea ha acabado – musitó con una sonrisa tras su descuidada barba negra, sentándose en mi cama – Logramos hacerlos retroceder._

_No podía creerlo. No sólo estoy vivo, sino que Golverine Creek tendrá paz. Casi sonreí, mas mi cara la sentía tiesa como yeso._

_-¿Cómo es posible, mi General? – inquirí con un hilo de voz._

_Él hizo un ademán abarcando la deteriorada y atestada carpa, con mujeres y jóvenes tratando a los heridos, que reconocí como mis compañeros; bueno, algunos de ellos._

_-Los que quedamos, somos un faro en la oscuridad – su voz se extinguió en un susurro inaudible._

_Sí, ese recuerdo se preservaba nítido en mi memoria. Y siempre me asaltaba la idea de que había algo más tras la versión oficial. _

_Mi sueño era intranquilo cada noche, intentando descifrar aún en los márgenes de la inconsciencia alguna pista entretejida en la historia: el batallón Gardiner sucumbió ante los cientos de decesos provocados por nuestro humilde ejército de ciento veinte hombres. La versión oficial también alegaba que antes del amanecer el líder Tomé se rendía, teniendo dos minutos de vida antes de su ejecución._

_Cada uno de los diez encuentros con ellos terminaba antes de que saliese el sol, ya que desaparecían de la vista al asomarse éste. Sin embargo, esta vez vencimos._

_Tardé años en creerlo de verdad, y cuando al fin lo hice, me sentí tan tonto por haber bajado la guardia._

_Nunca estaríamos seguros" _

**_-Diario de Daniel Fell (extracto 2 de 60)- _**

Dios mío. Esto era horrible. Me tapé la boca con las manos, buscando contener un sollozo.

Aquel libro grueso y rojo que me dio Jeremy contenía no sólo ese fatídico testimonio, sino una sensación de dolor y tristeza aplastantes que me oprimían el corazón al entrar en contacto mis manos con dicho volumen.

No aguantaba más. Lo solté de inmediato.

Me aliviaba que el menor de los Gilbert no se hallase allí. No soportaría preguntas que ni yo misma sabría responder referentes a mi reacción.

La biblioteca se hallaba en un agradable silencio, y la poca claridad del día filtrándose por una de las ventanas del techo me serenó.

¿Qué esperaba? ¿Una civilizada Fundación? Las historias de pueblos, ciudades y países estabas plagadas de acontecimientos sangrientos.

Me levanté y apoyé la espalda en la estantería. No me percaté antes de cuán entumecidas estaban mis piernas. Debía ser más fría en mi análisis, sino me daría un infarto, después del cual Harol y el resto del Holding Diaries profanarían mi tumba y bailarían sobre mis huesos al saber que una de sus escritoras más perseverantes no les llevó absolutamente nada para salvar al periódico.

En realidad exageraba. Sonreí extrañando mi ciudad, pero duró poco mi ensoñación cuando recordé que aparte de mi trabajo, y mis compañeros, allá no tenía a nadie más con quien contar.

Las lágrimas acudieron a mis ojos.

Unas pisadas me alertaron y como pude me tragué mi dolor. Era Jeremy, quien se asomaba con entusiasmo desde la izquierda del pasillo.

-He encontrado otro que te encantará – empezó a decir. Sus ojos achocolatados me miraron preocupados, por lo que fingí una sonrisa.

-¿Estás bien? – inquirió tomándome por la barbilla, examinándome. Cerré los ojos disfrutando su toque en lo más profundo de mí.

-Sí, es que tanta muerte… - dejé la frase inconclusa aún sin mirarlo. Imágenes de disparos y personas cayendo me provocaron escalofríos. Busqué frenéticamente la luz del recinto y suspiré.

-Te entiendo – contestó él con tristeza – Sería hermoso si pudiésemos evitar tantas muertes injustas en el mundo - Asentí. Era un pensamiento noble; carraspeé buscando enfocarme en mi cometido.

-¿Hay más libros de Daniel Fell? – pregunté.

Frunció el seño y parpadeó rápidamente.

-Este que te traje es lo que queda – respondió tendiéndome otro libro rojo de cubierta roída. Se titulaba Golverine Creek 2.

-Te lo agradezco, Jer – le sonreía con sinceridad y lo tomé de sus manos. Era más pesado que el anterior.

Mi lindo y atento colaborador se recostó también en la estantería frente a mí.

-¿Este lugar se llamaba Golverine Creek anteriormente? – inquirí mirándolo fijamente. Se ruborizó.

-Sí, era el nombre improvisado que le tenían los Confederados – contestó y de pronto sus ojos brillaron con excitación apenas contenida, como si fuese guardián de un secreto sumamente importante – Daniel aseguraba que en la guerra sucedió alguna cosa que les permitió ganar.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Algo sobrenatural – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – Ese día era el paso de la Luna de sangre o Luna del Cazador, así que según las leyendas pudo desatarse la ira de un hombre lobo primerizo.

Él rió entrecortadamente. ¿Qué?

-Lo divertido es que su propio general era uno de ellos y ni se dieron cuenta – abruptamente dejó de hablar al recordar que no se encontraba solo, sino con una periodista.

-Son cuentos – se puso serio de repente y hojeó distraídamente un libro, hasta que se fijó que lo tenía al revés.

¿Su general? ¿Benjamín Lockwood? Esto era buen material y eso que apenas empezaba.

Seguí leyendo, interesada a mi pesar.


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO 12**

Cerré el libro, provocando un ruido sordo.

Tenía los ojos cansados; Jeremy roncaba suavemente en una esquina.

El sol ya se había ocultado. Al menos me alegraba leer dos volúmenes completos de la historia del pueblo.

De acuerdo a mis conclusiones, el soldado Fell temió que sus instintos fuesen certeros por mucho tiempo, pero no logré saber más porque su última nota terminaba así:

_"Sólo tendré una oportunidad, sólo una, a menos que ya…_

Y ahí acababa todo, lucía como si hubiesen arrancado la página. Quizás consiguiese el resto luego.

Además de esa información también se mencionaba mucho a una joven, llamada Rebekah, quien apareció tras la Fundación de Mistic Falls junto a una vivaracha mujer que la acompañaba a menudo. No se mencionaban sus apellidos, y de la dama de compañía, ni el nombre, para mi consternación.

Era un enredo. Cada libro llevaba una inexplicable ola de frío hasta el centro de mi ser. No lo entendía.

Me levanté y caminé intentando no despertar a Jer, vislumbrando otros pasillos.

El señor Louis no se veía por ningún lado.

Clásicos, Ensayos, Medicina, y la Sala de Computación era lo que indicaban los carteles por los que pasaba. Volví sobre mis pasos, decidiendo usar un rato una computadora.

Entré esperando encontrar a alguien allí, pero fue en vano. Los ordenados y cuidados equipos se hallaban únicamente junto al frescor del aire acondicionado.

Halé una silla con cuidado y me senté. Muy bien, veamos que hay en el buscador.

Prendí la pantalla y a los segundos tecleé la palabra Mistic Falls.

Aproximadamente habían unas veinte entradas. Una en particular me llamó la atención.

Abrí esa y lo que encontré me dejó de piedra.

**_"Hallados cuerpos desgarrados por animal"_**

_Como informamos el pasado dos de noviembre, fue encontrado un auto destrozado en mitad de la carretera de Mistic Falls. La matrícula indicaba un posible secuestro a su dueño, Darren Malloy._

_La búsqueda se llevó a cabo durante las siguientes dos semanas, en la que Magda, la madre del desaparecido interrumpía a cada rato la investigación, queriendo obtener novedades._

_Unas pocas horas antes de cerrar la edición de este periódico, nos llegaron terribles noticas. _

_Se encontraron dos cadáveres en un barranco cercano. La descripción y huellas dactilares coincidían con las del joven Malloy y de su presunta acompañante Brooke Fenton._

_Los forenses examinaron los cuerpos, y los encontraron drenados de sangre; el crimen se adjudica a una bestia salvaje. Los fallecidos tenían 20 y 21 años respectivamente. _

_Nuestras condolencias a sus parientes."_

Y eso no era todo, al regresar al buscador y abrir las otras páginas, mostraban cosas similares.

**_-"Zach Salvatore hallado muerto en su hogar"_** – Ésa era de un mes después del anterior, específicamente el 4 de diciembre de 2010. Sentí un nudo en la garganta. Seguramente era familiar de Damon.

**_-"Masacre en los alrededores de Mistic Falls"_** – 14 de diciembre.

**_-"La sheriff y sus ayudantes vigilan el pueblo"_** – 16 de diciembre.

La última afirmaba que encontraron y mataron al enorme tigre que causó todos los daños, fechado el 1 de enero de 2011.

Vaya, cuantas muertes en espacio de corto tiempo. Aunque algo no cuadraba: si el asesino fue un animal, cómo es que no se comió la carne de las personas, sino únicamente se llevó la sangre de cada uno. ¿Era un murciélago gigante, o qué?

Por lo que veía esos acontecimientos tuvieron lugar hace más de un año aquí.

Me recosté en la silla, agotada de tanta información. Era hora de regresar con la Sra. James y llevar a Jeremy a su casa, dondequiera que fuese.

Salí de la sala decidida a buscarlo, cuando escuché como si alguien accionara un interruptor. La oscuridad envolvió todo, dejando a la biblioteca en la más completa negrura. No podía ver ni oír nada, solamente sentir el aire entrar y salir de mis pulmones.

¿Y ahora qué sucedía?

**Hola! Gracias x pasarse a leer, incluyendo a los fantasmas q nunca dejan comentarios, jajaja. El siguiente es un Elizabeth / Damon POV, aqui un extracto:**

_El mundo se congeló, aunque una pequeña parte de mí sabía que debería estar llamando a la brujita Bennet para que me ayudase, mas tenerla tan cerca me hipnotizaba, o ¿idiotizaba? Aún no me decidía por cual término aplicar._

_Sólo sería un leve roce, ella ni se enteraría._

**Muajajaja, ¿qué creen que suceda?**

**QUEENBLUEVAMPIRE-V muchas gracias x tu apoyo, y respondiendo a tu review: Tengo pensado que Jeremy sea importante para Eli. Jaja, sí, el hermano es guapo, te lo aseguro ;) Quizás hasta les dé un infarto al saber quien es...**

**Los capitulos que vienen muestran más de Damon / Eli, así q no desesperen, jaja**

******Besos a todos! **


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO 13**

Una mano me tapó la boca, ahogando mi grito por el susto.

Ningún pensamiento coherente pasó por mi cabeza, todas mis fuerzas se concentraban en sacármelo de encima. Pataleé como pude, buscando voltearme y propinar una buena patada.

No pude, su agarre era férreo.

Sentí que iba hacia atrás tan rápido como una exhalación, hasta llegar a la calle en medio de la noche. Los postes de luz no mostraban a nadie. ¡¿Qué fue eso?! ¡Voy a morir!

Mi secuestrador ahora me retenía por la cintura y seguía dándole la espalda a él o ella. La impotencia sustituyó al miedo, ante la cobardía de aquel: ¡si iba a matarme, que me mirase a los ojos!

Una edificación llena de ladrillos antiguos me dio la bienvenida. Me quedé sin aire: ese era el lugar en el que encontraron muerto a Zach Salvatore; su pensión.

No aguanté más y me desmayé.

**Damon POV**

Aquello era imposible.

Se suponía que Kol, Rebekah y Elijah eliminaron a su querida madre hace unos cuantos meses.

¡Pero no! La vieja polvorienta esa se hallaba en el pueblo, y específicamente tuvo la brillante idea de perseguir a mi pelirroja en medio de la oscuridad que provocó en la biblioteca.

Rayos, siempre decía que no hay que confiar en nadie. ¿Pero alguien me hace caso? NO.

Llevé a Elizabeth en mis brazos hasta la pensión familiar, ignorando sus débiles esfuerzos por huir; cuando contemplé la posibilidad de dejarla verme, ella se desmayó.

Suspiré. No me gustó asustarla, para nada.

El alma me regresó al cuerpo cuando examiné su estado al colocarla sobre el sofá. Aparte de la palidez que le causé por el sobresalto, estaba intacta. Tenía que ser rápido si quería mantenerla a salvo aquí; esperaba que el idiota de mi hermano no se inmiscuyera en mi plan.

Registré a Eli con cuidado con el fin de quitarle cualquier oportunidad de contacto con el exterior.

Estupendo, su celular se mostraba sin baterías. Pensé en no devolvérselo de todas formas, por si acaso, pero la imagen de fondo me entristeció: era ella siendo abrazada por la mujer que vi en sus recuerdos, su madre.

Me aproximé para dejarlo a su lado, cuando me fijé en sus labios.

El mundo se congeló, aunque una pequeña parte de mí sabía que debería estar llamando a la brujita Bennet para que me ayudase, mas tenerla tan cerca me hipnotizaba, o ¿idiotizaba? Aún no me decidía por cual término aplicar.

Sólo sería un leve roce, ella ni se enteraría.

Bajé la cabeza hasta su nivel, notando como se volvían nítidas sus pecas en la nariz. Sus rizos me hacían cosquillas en la frente, y su respiración era lenta; el corazón se me disparó.

Tenía los labios entreabiertos; eso es, un poco más. Me preguntaba si su característico olor a vainilla estaría más concentrado en su boca. Temblé de la expectación.

¡RING!

¡Maldición! Mi celular sonó, alejándome de ella.

-¡¿Qué?! – contesté de muy mal humor. Más vale que fuese relevante o le dejaría un gran mordisco al que llamaba.

-Damon, te necesitamos – era Elena. Me calmé un poco – Creo que alguien tiene a Elizabeth Fens, la periodista: desapareció sin más.

Me reí sin querer y callé al mirar a mi acompañante dormida.

-Sí, yo la tengo – susurré.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- preguntó ansiosamente.

-Porque, querida, Esther le iba a hacer algo si no me la llevaba – contesté rodando los ojos. Les advertí que no se fiaran de los Originales; se quedó muda, aproveché eso.

-Trae a Bonnie, por favor. Hay que colocar hechizos de seguridad – dije y colgué el teléfono.

**Gracias x pasarse a leer! Tengo adelantados varios capis, y me alegra ver que Elizabeth está interactuando con Damon. Ahora la cosa es, positiva o negativament? Mmm, eso lo tendrán que averiguar siguiendo la historia muajaja ;) Les dejo un extracto del q sigue (en serio es crucial, y descubrirán la identidad de un personaje muy especial. En mi caso me divertí mucho mostrando su vulnerabilidad, xq en la serie lo tienen + como el malo)**

**Mejor me callo! jaja:**

_-¿Cómo? – la voz me temblaba de la furia contenida. ¿Hasta ese punto llegaba su obsesión por mi pequeña llameante? No me detuve a buscarle otro posible significado a esa oración; ahora sí que nada impediría que le atravesara con una estaca hasta verlo marchitarse y caer._

**QUEENBLUEVAMPIRE-V: me encanta recibir notificaciones d q sigues la historia, d verdad. Dentro d algunos capis se van soltando ciertas pistas. Y x Jeremy no t preocupes q dará abstant pelea y confundirá a Eli.**

**Catherine Storr: Cat! gracias x continuar x aquí! Relax, tal vez tu pc hace falta q lo amenacen + jaja. Muchas gracias, y créeme que habrá bastaaaaaaaante Damoncito. Un abrazo :)**

**BESOS A TODOS!**


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO 14**

**(Dedicado a Catherine Storr y QUEENBLUEVAMPIRE- V, x su fidelidad y ánimos)**

**Klaus POV**

-Entonces, ¿estás completamente segura de que tu abuela conoció a Frederick Mathius? - pregunté por enésima vez, no debía dejar ningún cabo suelto.

Su piel morena se sonrojó debido a la molestia por mi insistencia en el tema.

-Sí, eso es lo que te he dicho, Klaus – contestó – Sheila me contaba que él tenía, junto a su esposa, un hijo, y que años después de su repentina ida de este pueblo, llegó a sus oídos la noticia de que nació una niña.

Me removí incómodo en la silla.

-Nadie nunca supo más de ellos – finalizó mirándome atentamente; tras una pausa en la que se mostraba dubitativa, prosiguió – Lo que no entiendo es tu interés por esa familia.

Quizás era hora de ser sincero por primera vez desde mi llegada.

-Bonnie, este tema posee gran trascendencia para mí – comencé a explicar – porque…

En eso sonó su celular, reventando mi burbuja de confidencias. Su rostro preocupado era lo único en lo que podía concentrarme a medida que ella escuchaba.

-Voy para allá, Elena – respondió y colgó. Suspiró hondamente, para luego dedicarme una mirada de disculpa.

-Debo irme, Klaus – comunicó levantándose de una de las sillas en su acogedora cocina – Damon tiene en la pensión Salvatore a la periodista. Tengo que ayudarlos.

Empalidecí inmediatamente.

-¿Cómo? – la voz me temblaba de la furia contenida. ¿Hasta ese punto llegaba su obsesión por mi pequeña llameante? No me detuve a buscarle otro posible significado a esa oración; ahora sí que nada impediría que le atravesara con una estaca hasta verlo marchitarse y caer.

-Voy contigo – a pesar de su sorpresa, no le admitiría réplicas.

El viaje en mi coche pareció durar una eternidad, aunque pisaba a fondo el acelerador.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?! – gritó la bruja, despejándome por unos segundos; no obstante, me sentía incapaz de contestar sin explotar.

Apenas atisbar la entrada de la pensión, frené y abollé la puerta del carro al cerrarla. Me las pagaría.

-¡Salvatore, abre! ¡Desgraciado!- llamé a la puerta con rudeza. Así tuviese que derribarla, entraría.

El enojo escondía mi profundo miedo, pero no podía ocultar del todo las pequeñas lágrimas que me empañaban la vista. Miedo, tenía miedo de lo que encontraría una vez dentro.

La puerta se abrió y Stefan me dejó pasar, atónito por mi estado, le ignoré y entré.

Matt, Caroline y Elena se congregaban alrededor de un sofá, impidiéndome ver más allá de un pequeño bulto aparentemente inmóvil. Mi corazón se paralizó unos segundos.

No, por favor.

-Klaus ¿qué haces aquí? – inquirió Damon, perplejo - ¿Ayudarás con el plan contra Esther?

Me dio un tic en el ojo.

-¿Qué? – en ese momento sí podía fijarme libremente en el mueble, y vi a Elizabeth durmiendo.

Volví a respirar.

-Llamé a Bonnie para que hiciese un hechizo protector sobre ella – me explicó Elena. La abracé impulsivamente.

-¡Gracias! ¡Gracias por sacarme de esta desazón! – murmuré en su oído. – Cuéntenme, por favor – más calmado, estaba ansioso por saber lo que llevó a esto ¿Esa bruja Original implicada? No podía ser bueno.

-Esther intentaba atraparla en la biblioteca, me parece – empezó a decir Damon, acercándoseme lentamente – Nunca me arriesgaría con ella, así que me traje a la pelirroja para cuidarla – terminó como si fuese lo más natural del mundo.

Respiré hondo y le sonreí.

-Te lo agradezco, Salvatore – respondí de corazón – Moriría si le sucediese algo.

Apretó los dientes y las manos. Conocía esa reacción, casi se me sale una carcajada: ¡estaba celoso! Pensaba que ella me interesaba de esa manera.

-Espera, un segundo – exigió - Más te vale que empieces a decirme por qué te importa tanto Elizabeth Fens.

Miré la sala.

Stefan y Jeremy tenían los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y el seño fruncido, Bonnie seguía cerca de la puerta, indecisa de cómo proceder, y los tres protectores le daban la espalda a la durmiente, mirándome expectantes.

Nunca planeé que se enterasen así, mas tenía que reconocer que eran confiables.

-Porque… - vamos, Klaus, sácate ese peso de encima. La verdad te libera ¿o no? – ella es mi hermana.

**Chachaaaaaaaaan! Alguien se esperaba a est personaje como hermanito d nuestra protagonista? En mi caso, la idea estuvo dando vueltas en mi cabeza durante bastante tiempo (les diré un secretito: en el cap 20 él habla d su historia con un peronaje femenino q adora en la serie, jeje. Son tan lindos juntos!) En fin, aquí un adelanto dl siguiente:**

_Esos hermosos ojos, quedé atrapada: la sensación me recordaba algo, mas rápidamente lo perdí en el borde, sin llegar a definirlo._

_-Uno, puedo leerte la mente porque soy un vampiro poderoso – respondió calmadamente – Dos, entré gracias a mi súper velocidad._

**(A partir dl capi q viene, habrá bastante acercamiento Damon / Eli; ella comenzará a hacerse muchas preguntas en el futuro)**

**Gracias a thequeenofhearts27 x su lindo review, y a los q pasaron a echar un vistazo al fic!**

**X fa dejen comentarios, así sean malos, es lo q alimenta la inspiración d esta humilde chica ;) Sino tendré q esperar bastaaaaaaaaaant para actualizar**

**Besos!**


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPITULO 15**

Ah, la cabeza me iba a estallar. Era como tener agujas diminutas buscando clavárseme. Abrí los ojos con cuidado.

Una sabana roja me cubría.

Me senté de golpe. Esa no era mi habitación; aquel era un cuarto enorme, con paredes de madera, piso alfombrado y una lámpara de araña de algún siglo pasado. Ahogué un grito al recordar lo último que pasó ¡Me secuestraron!

Me levanté como si la cama tuviese pirañas escondidas y busqué frenéticamente alguna vía de escape. Moví el picaporte de la puerta con rudeza, una y otra vez, sin éxito.

¿La ventana? Corrí hacia la única, hallada en una esquina, y me horroricé al ver que la caída probablemente me rompería el cuello.

-¡Déjenme salir! ¡Socorro! – grité histéricamente.

Una brisa me hizo tiritar. Extrañada, volví a mirar la puerta y la ventana, que permanecían cerradas.

-Perdón por asustarte.

La piel se me erizó y me volví poco a poco. Conocía a ese hombre; su nombre se me vino a la mente a los pocos segundos.

-Damon – susurré sin creerlo. ¿Qué hacía yo en su casa? ¿Él fue quien me raptó?

Simplemente caminó hasta la cama y se recostó con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza.

"Perdón por asustarte", esa frase se repetía en mi cabeza, no entendía la razón por la que lo dijo, hasta que recordé que todo estaba cerrado ¿o no? ¿Tenía alucinaciones, o qué?

-No te estás volviendo loca – contestó observándome desde la cama – Y antes de que preguntes, sí, puedo leerte la mente – hizo una mueca - A veces.

Quedé boquiabierta.

-Esto… tú – balbuceé como idiota. Carraspeé y enrojecí, no me gustaba que me viese así - ¿Cómo? ¿Y cómo entraste sin que te viese?

En menos de un parpadeo lo tenía frente a mí. Me mareé y esperé caer irremediablemente al suelo, pero para mi sorpresa, Damon me sostuvo entre sus brazos.

Sus ojos azules.

Era lo único que podía ver. Esos hermosos ojos, quedé atrapada: la sensación me recordaba algo, mas rápidamente lo perdí en el borde, sin llegar a definirlo.

-Uno, puedo leerte la mente porque soy un vampiro poderoso – respondió calmadamente – Dos, entré gracias a mi súper velocidad.

Aún permanecía en sus brazos. ¡Dios mío! Mi intuición me decía que era honesto, y mis manos en sus brazos me daban sensaciones cálidas que me impedían pensar.

-¿Volverás a desmayarte? – inquirió apartándome con delicadeza un bucle del rostro.

Negué con la cabeza débilmente.

¡Tenía que huir o moriría seguramente! Ay, mamá, cuanta razón tuviste hablándome de estos cuentos de terror: eran reales. Sólo pedía que si sus colmillos se clavaban en mi cuello, no durase lo suficiente para su disfrute.

Intenté mantener pensamientos incoherentes para que no descubriese lo que haría, lo que me suplicaba mi instinto de supervivencia. Como pude bajé la mirada y Damon me soltó. Su frente se crispó y sus labios se fruncieron, lucía ¿desolado?

-¿Por qué dijiste que a veces? – inquirí para distraerlo. Parecía atónito con lo que dije.

-No lo sé – la confusión se vislumbró en su mirada – Es como si… - Pasó las manos por su cabello negro, buscando las palabras – Solamente veo fragmentos de tus recuerdos o pensamientos.

Sigilosamente me iba aproximando a una silla a mi derecha.

Él estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Recordé el cover Empire State of Mind de Ed Sheeran, que de por sí era muy enredado para mantenerlo a raya. Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

Comencé a sudar por la concentración, ya la tenía a menos de cinco centímetros.

-Tal vez puedo acceder a ti únicamente cuando estás descontrolada o abrumada por algo – continuó hablando para sí mismo. Estupendo.

¡Ahora! Como pude, y gracias a la adrenalina del momento, conseguí tomar la silla y colocarla delante de mí como escudo. Cuanto desearía haber logrado desprender una de las patas antes de que él se levantara y pusiera las manos al frente, en actitud de rendición.

La silla comenzó a vibrar ¡Ah! Se ponía caliente; me ardían las manos.

Soportando el malestar la sostuve con mayor fuerza, al instante esta desapareció y sólo quedó algo en forma de estaca, muy similar a una de sus patas. A punto estuve de soltarla por la impresión, pero me contuve. Damon tenía los ojos como platos.

-No… no te me acerques, monstruo – musité temblando. Sus hombros se hundieron como si le hubiese pateado.

-Jamás te dañaría, Eli – dijo. Sin entender porqué bajé la guardia levemente – Te he estado protegiendo desde que llegaste, y todavía lo hago.

Me mordí el labio con nerviosismo.

No comprendía ¡seguía viva! Y él supuestamente era un vampiro (algo sobrenatural era, ciertamente), tuvo oportunidades de sobra para liquidarme.

-Digamos que te creo – tanteé terreno sin volver a bajar mi arma - ¿Qué ganas tú con no hacerme daño? ¡Los vampiros beben SANGRE! ¡Asesinan! – exclamé en un grito, mientras le tocaba la camisa con la estaca.

-No aguantaría perderte – respondió mirándome simplemente.

Me negaba a creerle, al menos tenía que hacerlo, pero con suavidad tomó mi mano empuñada entre las suyas, y presionó hacia él el trozo de madera.

-¡NO! – grité involuntariamente, soltándola.

Jadeé por la sorpresa ¿Qué me ocurría?

**Hey a todos! Gracias x pasar x aquí .) Como vimos, Elizabeth está asustada de nuestro adorado vampirito, aunq no quiere dañarlo. La razón... Les puedo decir q tiene q ver con su cuervito. Los 2 episodios siguientes se centran en ellos. Un adelanto:**

_-¿No se supone que bebes sangre, únicamente? – pregunté atónita._

_Levantó una ceja y masticó uno deliberadamente lento, para que luego lo viese tragar._

_-¿Siques vivo? – murmuré asestándole golpecitos con el dedo, comprobando su estado._

**Ushie Victoria: jaja, muchas gracias! Ojalá t gust también est, y la espera no haya sido muy larga :)**

**Catherine Storr: D nada :) Sí, + adelante, x ahora t digo q a Klaus no le tocó una infancia sencilla. Casi lloro cuando lo escribí.**

**QUEENBLUEVAMPIRE-V: d nada. Relax, + bien t agradezco estar pendiente dl fic. Q habrás hecho? Tan mal t portast? jajaja **

**Orora: Bienvenida! Me encanta saber q hay nuevos lectores interesados! gracias!**

**Chicas (y chicos?, espero q si :) Les informo q dentro d 3 días empiezo clases en la Uni! Estoy tan emocionada/ nerviosa! Ojalá empiece con buen pie (metafórica y literalmente, xq cada vez q voy para allá, casi m caigo x las rayas d suelo, jaja). Tengo varios capítulos adelantados, y parte dl final tambien, increíble, lo sé. Pero estos personajes no m quieren dejar ver el intervalo entre ambas secuencias, a veces, m molesto con ellos, jaja. **

**Bueno, en fin, les mando miles d besitos y abrazos a todos los q han leído alguna vez Rosas y Oscuros y a los seguidores. Se les quiere! Espero tener chance d actualizar pronto!**


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPITULO 16**

Los siguientes días los pasé encerrada en ese enorme cuarto.

Damon entraba de vez en cuando buscando hablarme, sin respuesta alguna de mi parte. No me sentía segura acerca de mi comportamiento con él, por lo que le ignoraba.

Cada ciertas horas traía comida, y aunque mi estómago rugiese, me rehusaba a aceptarlo.

Quería salir de allí: sentir la brisa del pueblo en la cara, hablar con la Sra. James; me inquietaba saber cómo se hallaba.

Guiándome por la penumbra supe que era medianoche cuando entró nuevamente, yo seguía tiesa en un rincón.

-Conque quieres convertirte en momia – dijo con sarcasmo.

Resistí el impulso de rodar los ojos. Escuché un chirrido y a los segundos lo tenía frente a mí, sentado en la silla que falté por destrozar.

Ya había desistido de hacerle daño ¿Los motivos? Ni yo los comprendía.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi cómo se ponía de pie para abrir las ventanas.

-Sé que no escaparás – decía dándome la espalda.

-No deberías estar tan seguro – respondí involuntariamente, con la voz ronca. Al reparar en mi error, me ensañé contra la pared, taladrándola, de haber podido, con la mirada.

Se rió ¿Qué le parecía gracioso? Crucé los brazos intentando no encararlo.

Aquello lo divirtió incluso más.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿No tienes gente a la que aterrorizar? – inquirí ácidamente, mirándolo a los ojos. Al cuerno mi mutismo.

Sus labios se fruncieron reprimiendo una sonrisa.

-Curiosamente, aquí me encuentro… a gusto – respondió mientras se sentaba – Deberías comer – hizo un ademán hacia los sándwiches encima de la cama.

Se veían apetitosos. Me concentré en mi furia con él.

-¿Por qué no me dejas ir? – pregunté con ímpetu – ¿Así obtienes mayor placer de tus víctimas, antes de matarlas?

Me miró encolerizado.

-Te dije que jamás te dañaría, Eli – respondió entre dientes. Algunos mechones de cabello le taparon parte del rostro, contrastando oscuro contra pálido.

Busqué algo que decir, y terminé suspirando resignada: no ganaría nada discutiéndole. Por otra parte, había una pregunta que me carcomía por dentro, me mordí el labio, indecisa; dado que se notaba que no saldría de allí pronto, decidí hacerla:

-¿En serio eres un vampiro?

-Sí, desde 1864 – contestó ligeramente aliviado ¿Cuál era la razón de que luciera de esa forma? Fruncí el seño -Una vampira llamada Katherine Pierce nos convirtió a mi hermano y a mí en esa época.

Vaya, eso no lo esperaba.

Me removí inquieta, estaba rígida. Con un quejido me levanté y caminé hacia la comida; si por casualidad tenía veneno, sólo esperaba morir rápido.

-Imagino que ha de encantarte todo este asunto de ser una sanguijuela, pero ¿por qué lo hizo? – en serio me moría por saberlo.

Damon me miraba engullir el pan con aprobación. Sabían exquisitamente, y no me provocaron ninguna reacción extraña, excepto sonidos en mi estómago por mi falta de sustento los últimos días; alcé un pulgar mostrándole mi satisfacción.

Él sonrió abiertamente.

Se me paralizó el corazón por un segundo. Dios, era tan guapo.

-Katherine nos quería junto a ella para toda la eternidad – contestó tomando otro pan de la bandeja y acompañándome a comer.

Agrandé los ojos.

-¿No se supone que bebes sangre, únicamente? – pregunté atónita.

Levantó una ceja y masticó uno deliberadamente lento, para que luego lo viese tragar.

-¿Siques vivo? – murmuré asestándole golpecitos con el dedo, comprobando su estado.

Se le escapó una carcajada que le arrugó los ojos.

-Mientras tenga una saludable dosis de sangre en mi sistema, toleraré lo demás – dijo limpiando sus manos con una parte de la servilleta de tela, al lado de la bandeja – Como te contaba, ella nos deseaba a ambos, y nosotros la amábamos; en mi caso con locura – me guiñó un ojo – pero le discutimos: no la compartiríamos.

-¿Y entonces que pasó? – me senté al borde de la cama, escuchándolo ávidamente.

-Nuestro padre hizo que la encarcelaran, ya que conocía su condición, por lo que fuimos tras ella – su mirada se perdió en los recuerdos. Se veía abatido – No la hallamos por ningún lado, aunque continuamos, por supuesto – suspiró – posteriormente nos disparó un soldado, o eso pensamos – sonreía para esconder un dolor profundo - Sin embargo, fue nuestro propio padre quien lo hizo.

Me tapé la boca con las manos, espantada.

Damon me observó, y su expresión se suavizó.

-Lo irónico es que esa muerte nos permitió hacer la transición a lo que él más odiaba– dijo dejándome confusa – Como morimos con sangre de vampiro, nos hallábamos en el intermedio entre el limbo y lo sobrenatural.

Comí otro sándwich de jamón, distraída, analizando lo que relataba.

-No tenía idea, creía que una mordida bastaba – reconocí.

Él negó con la cabeza, ofendido.

-Hollywood y sus basuras – puso los ojos en blanco. Sonreí – Así que tras unas deliberaciones no muy amables – hizo una mueca – Stefan y yo decidimos completar el cambio y bebimos sangre humana.

-¡Y tadaaa! Vampiros recién salidos del horno – lo señalé de arriba a bajo.

El rió.

De pronto observó mis labios. Mi estómago se retorció, esta vez debido al nerviosismo.

-Elizabeth, te ves hermosa al sonreír – confesó.

Enrojecí hasta la médula.

¡Cálmate! Me reprendí, alejándome de su proximidad: necesitaba espacio.

Carraspeó avergonzado, cambió el peso de un pie a otro, para después llevarse la bandeja.

-Que duermas bien – se despidió desde la puerta.

No se movió hasta que le contesté, me contemplaba fijamente con sus ojos claros.

Esa madrugada intenté dormir, la cama era cómoda, no lo negaría, mas rememorar nuestra charla y su aspecto, me impedía tranquilizarme.

Debía concederle al menos el mérito de que ese vampiro era la "persona" más interesante con la que había conversado en mi vida.

Refunfuñé queriendo dormirme de una vez por todas.

**Hola a todos! Paso rapidito a dejarles el capi, m estoy cayendo d sueño y mañana tengo q levantarme super temprano a estudiar... Sí, hasta ahora he tenido 3 clases en la Uni, y ya m mandaron a leer 2 guías complicadas y a investigar sobre mitología griega. Moriréeeeeee. Jajaja! No vale, la carrera se nota q m encantará!**

**Bueno, basta d hablar d mi (perdón si las aburro), responderé sus lindos comentarios:**

**Orora: Gracias! m alegra q t parezca eso. No recordaba eso d Elena, y tienes razón, ni siquiera intentó sacarle un ojo1 Jajaja. En futuros capis aparecerá Klaus, tranqui. En cuanto a Eli, Damon se volverá una inesperada fuente de apoyo para ella; la cuestión es... llegará a mayores?**

**Guest: Gracias! Sí, y cada vez estará más confundida. Sí, Damon es... WOW!**

**UshieVictoria: Agradezco tus deseos, linda! No, ella es otra cosa; aunq m causó curiosidad q pienses q es un vampiro. X q lo dices?**

**valen: gracias x pasar y leer! Bienvenida! :)**

**QUEENBLUEVAMPIRE-V: Dios mío, casi los matas! jaja. Como q andabas distraída pensando en los chicos d la serie, jaja. Gracias x tus palabras :)**

**Un adelanto dl siguiente:**

_-Estaré esperándote – informó – A no ser que quieras que te ayude a quitarte la ropa- sonrió picaronamente._

_Tragué saliva. Sentía como si mi estómago hubiese escapado, era a causa de mi molestia, únicamente ¿cierto?_

**Y q les pareció este episodio? M mandan un visto bueno o a Esther con toda su furia? jajaja. En serio m encantó leer sus comentarios tan atentos, y para mi sorpresa, el anterior tuvo excelente acogida! fUE HERMOSO! Les mando un beso gigant a todos, incluyendo a los lectores fantasma q m alegran cuando veo subir el índice d visitas.**

**Espero actualizar pronto, x la uni ;:)**


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPITULO 17**

-Hora de levantarse.

Gruñí en protesta. La luz del sol me producía ardor en los párpados, rodé en la cama buscando la cobija.

-Ah, no. Es tiempo de que salgas – dijo Damon. Terminé de despertar de golpe, reanimada.

-¿Podré irme? – pregunté sonriéndole.

Él dudó.

-No, todavía no. Me refería a salir de esta habitación – especificó señalando el lugar con un gesto.

Aun sin cobija, me puse bocabajo y simulé dormir.

-No te funcionará – susurró en mi oído, causándome escalofríos. Me costaba acostumbrarme al asunto de que era vampiro, uno muy rápido.

Mis manos y pies se aferraron a los bordes de la cama, tarea difícil, ya que era gigantesca.

-Tú lo pediste – advirtió.

Oh, oh.

Por un momento me sentí en el aire, sin caer. Damon me cargaba, llevándome sobre su hombro, como si no pesara setenta kilos.

Pataleé molesta. Ni se inmutó, sino que nos volvimos una mancha borrosa por su rapidez, mareándome al llegar en microsegundos hasta una puerta blanca.

Me bajó y tuvo que sostenerme de la cintura para evitar que me derrumbase; su toque allí me quemaba.

-El baño – indicó abriendo la puerta para que pasara.

Volteé para mirarlo. Seguía con la mano en mi cintura.

-Estaré esperándote – informó – A no ser que quieras que te ayude a quitarte la ropa- sonrió picaronamente.

Tragué saliva. Sentía como si mi estómago hubiese escapado, era a causa de mi molestia, únicamente ¿cierto?

-No, yo… no es necesario – balbuceé, cerrando la puerta rápidamente.

Puse el seguro, sintiendo el corazón desbocado.

El baño era sencillo pero elegante. Tonos beige y blanco se intercalaban en las paredes y el techo, y el resto del mobiliario era blanco impoluto.

En una esquina había ropa. Corrí con entusiasmo hacia ella; sonreí contenta, estaría limpia.

Tras colocarme la blusa morada y los jeans negros, me miré en el espejo. El cabello ya no lo tenía rizado, por la humedad, y eso me hacia lucir más pálida.

Para mi suerte todas las prendas eran de mi talla, incluyendo la ropa interior. Enrojecí ¿Damon la escogió?

Lavé mis dientes con un cepillo blanco, el cual era uno entre los otros tres que allí habían: rosado, verde y otro azul. Meneé la cabeza concentrándome en que tendría que salir.

Mi mano vaciló en el picaporte.

"Vamos, no seas cobarde" me reprendí a mi misma.

Salí sintiéndome ligeramente valiente.

Damon estaba sentado elegantemente en el suelo leyendo El Retrato de Dorian Gray de Oscar Wilde. Sonrió cuando salí.

-Mucho mejor – dijo.

Desayunamos en un silencio cómodo, para mi asombro; o mejor dicho, yo lo hice al principio, porque luego él bebió de una bolsa de sangre apaciblemente.

-Debes comenzar a habituarte a verme así, debido a que estarás aquí un largo tiempo – explicó en tono relajado.

El estómago se me revolvió, por lo que dejé de comer; busqué una distracción.

-Así que ¿te gusta Dorian Gray? – pregunté con voz chillona. Carraspeé, gracias al cielo solamente lo vi beber de una bolsa y no de alguien.

Buscó una segunda en la nevera, y se sentó frente a mí.

-Vamos ¿a quién no? El hombre hizo un pacto con el diablo para permanecer joven eternamente – respondió emitiendo un bufido.

-Dorian no sabía lo que realmente hacía cuando contempló su pintura recién hecha – repliqué tomando agua de la nevera – Jamás creyó que una "fuerza" lo escuchase.

-Tienes razón – respondió – ¡Pero aún así es genial!

No pude evitar sonreír ante su entusiasmo.

-¿Y qué opinas del hecho de que Wilde fuese gay? – inquirió dejando de lado su bolsa.

-Bueno, no le juzgo. Además puedo notar cuán reprimido se sentía, lo cual vuelve la obra más interesante – dije.

Él no lo entendía; me exasperé.

-Por favor, Damon. Es obvio que vivía a través de su personaje. En cada página que escribía debió sentirse un poco liberado – murmuré.

Me miró por largo tiempo. Tomó aire y lo exhaló lentamente luego, como si quisiera hacer otra cosa en su lugar.

Sus puños estaban firmemente cerrados sobre la mesa.

-Es la primera vez que lo contemplo desde ese punto de vista – contestó con ojos dilatados – Estupenda explicación, señorita Fens – continuó, asintiendo con la cabeza en mi dirección.

Extrañamente me sentía a gusto con él, por lo que aproveché para preguntarle:

-¿Por qué estoy aquí? – mi voz fue suave; no quería molestarlo. Y para ser honesta, no era porque me mordiera o algo así; simplemente pasábamos un buen rato, y no deseaba dañarlo.

Lo agarré con la guardia baja.

Suspiró y se llevó los platos para fregarlos. Busqué ayudarlo, pero negó con la cabeza.

Esperé.

Al terminar se apoyó en la superficie de cerámica, mirándome.

-Había una bruja queriendo raptarte en la biblioteca – contó – No dejaría que te pusiese un dedo encima, nunca: es malvada.

¿Qué? Mi cerebro se negaba a funcionar.

Abrí y cerré la boca sin articular palabra.

-¿Una bruja? ¿Y me buscaba a mí? – inquirí atónita.

Recuperó el tono juguetón.

-Existen muchas criaturas sobrenaturales en Mistic Falls – informó – De ningún modo se puede estar completamente seguro.

Aquello me recordó la frase de Daniel Fell.

-Ignoraba la razón en ese entonces, Eli, mas me negaba a arriesgarme contigo – su tono duro me hizo darme cuenta de algo perturbador: le importaba.

-¡En incomprensible! Es decir, te creo – enfaticé al ver que se ofendía, además de que en serio confiaba en lo que dijo – Es sólo que… ¡Mírame, soy normal!

Puso un dedo en mis labios, acallándome.

-Tal vez se debe a que también eres bruja – pronunció muy bajo – Recuerda que convertiste una silla en una estaca.

Se me olvidó ese incidente tan extraño ¿Era esa la razón?

Sus manos acariciaron mis pómulos, calmándome.

-Jamás le he hecho daño a nadie – le aseguré nerviosa, tuve ganas de llorar por lo insegura que me sentía - ¿Y si el verdadero peligro era yo?

-Shh, eso es imposible – susurró, atrayéndome hacia él en un abrazo repentino.

Le correspondí, rodeándole la espalda como si fuese mi tabla de salvación.

Tenía miedo.

-La posibilidad de que sea un monstruo sin control me aterroriza – reconocí entre sus brazos, a lo cual quiso silenciarme – pero te lo agradezco.

Me observó confuso.

-Gracias por salvarme, Damon – dije sonriéndole en medio de mis lágrimas.

Su mirada se tornó rara, luchando contra algo fuerte. Iba a decir algo, pero nos interrumpieron.

-Debes ser Elizabeth Fens – dijo una voz masculina, causando que nos soltásemos y Damon le dedicase una mirada envenenada al recién llegado.

-Ése es mi hermano, Stefan – indicó. El aludido se acercó a mí con cuidado, intentando no asustarme.

-Mucho gusto – dije. Era de mandíbula cuadrada y fuerte, labios gruesos (a diferencia de Damon, que tenía el superior delgado y el inferior carnoso "¿Qué te pasa? ¡No pienses en eso!"), y sus ojos eran verdes. Era apuesto.

Sonrió amablemente.

-Deja de preocuparte, no te comeré – dijo mientras apretaba mi mano, saludando –Me alegra verte consciente, finalmente.

Enarqué una ceja, pero lo dejaría pasar, por ahora.

-¿Y que quieres hacer? ¿Jugar billar, ver televisión? – propuso entusiasmado – El vejestorio de Damon creo que anda demasiado pensativo para hacerlo, así que yo haré los honores.

Estas criaturas sombrías se estaban volviendo más tolerables para mí de lo que ansiase admitir.

¿Realmente eran tan malos?

** Regresé! (x ahora jaja) Aprovecho unos dias d descanso x semana santa en mi país :) Vaya! Desde el capi anterior la historia ha tenido 129 visitas! y akina-yami21 también m agregó como favorito (gracias linda!) GENIAL! Gracias x leer! Las respuestas d sus comentarios, chicas:**

**QUEENBLUEVAMPIRE-V: Bueh, hay un capítulo, casi al final en el q hay un momento delena. Sorry, pero necesitaba colocar a Damoncito en otra trama. Aunq no t niego q soy delena también :) Tal vez algún día (cuando tenga tiempo) escriba sobre ellos o un Klaroline más protagonico q el d Rosas y Oscuros. Wujuuuuuuuu! M encantaría si m mandas a Klaus, sería feliz! jaja**

**UshieVictoria: Me contenta mucho saber q t gusta un personaje d mi invención! Este... en este fic, Klaus es humano, aunq no tan vulnerable en realidad (segurament ya t habrás dado cuenta, jeje) Sí, la uni está pesada, casi q no salgo de un libro! pero m encanta :9 Gracias x tus deseos ushie :)**

**Adelanto dl siguient:**

_Inició su ascenso por la escalera, según vi por el rabillo del ojo._

_-Damon, estás enamorado – pronunció como si fuese un hecho o una sentencia._

_Me congelé en mi sitio._

**BESITOS!**


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPITULO 18**

**Damon POV**

Stefan y Elizabeth jugaban cartas animadamente. Mi pelirroja seguía empecinada en ganar, aunque fuese una vez; sin embargo no lo conseguía.

Por mi parte, quería golpear a Stefan: interrumpió un momento especial para mí. ¡Casi pude besarla! (DE NUEVO) Casi, pero tenía el consuelo de que la tuve entre mis brazos. Pude sentir su cuerpo pegado al mío, su respiración, su calidez embriagante.

-¡Gané! Otra vez – anunció mi hermanito, llevándose todas las fichas como premio. Elizabeth torció el gesto, lo que le producía unas graciosas arruguitas en la frente.

-Está bien, lo reconozco – suspiró derrotada - ¿Pero me enseñarías alguna vez? – preguntó esperanzada.

-¿Para que me patees el trasero? Jaja – respondió dramáticamente – Puede.

Mi celular vibró: un nuevo mensaje.

**"Damon, sigues vigilando a Eliza, ¿no?**

**Te juro que si al ir para allá **

**está con un solo pelo fuera de lugar, **

**¡volveré a mandarte a volar por las paredes!"**

Me contuve de rodar los ojos. Caroline preguntaba por la periodista, a cada rato, era peor que una madre con sus polluelos.

-¿Caroline, verdad? – inquirió Stef cerca de mí. Pretendía esconder la diversión que le producía verme irritado.

-¡Sí, ya me tiene harto! Sabe que soy confiable – él me observó, dudando – En esto lo soy – repliqué molesto.

Está bien, en contadas ocasiones, mejor dicho, casi nunca me equivocaba.

-¿Cómo está ella? – preguntó Eli, interesada desde el sillón.

-Excelentemente, junto a Matt, Elena y Jeremy se la pasan preguntando por tu bienestar – contesté sentándome a su lado, omitiendo la participación de Klaus, ya que ella desconocía la existencia de su hermano, según lo que me contó él mismo; me compadecía por la infancia que pasó el cazador, pero más me dolía saber que en algún momento, mi bella pelirroja tendría que enterarse de cosas tan terribles.

Que pequeño es el mundo. ¿Quién diría que esta fabulosa mujer era pariente del que casi me mata hace tiempo?

-Eso es muy lindo de su parte pero ¿cómo saben donde estoy? – lucía confundida. Vaya, era muy curiosa, no obstante, me encantaba, además de su inteligencia.

-Ellos nos han ayudado a mantenerte a salvo, al igual que Bonnie – respondió Stefan – Elena es mi novia, y los demás son sus mejores amigos – finalizó sonriéndole.

-No tenían que hacerlo. Me refiero a todos ustedes, se están tomando demasiadas molestias por mí – susurró con la mirada gacha, jugando con sus dedos.

-Oye, lo hacemos con gusto – dije tomando una de sus manos entre las mías, dándole un suave apretón.

Se tensó por unos segundos y luego se relajó. Me alegraba profundamente que ya no temiera, que me hablara con agrado, a mí, no al cuervo. Esos ojos castaños eran mi perdición, toda ella.

Y pensar que Gilbert 2 también se fijó en ella; quería echarlo a patadas cada vez que exigía verla.

Suspiré. No debería pensar en todo esto, sino disfrutar de su compañía, mas saber que aún no conseguíamos a Esther me tenía intranquilo en el fondo de mi mente. Apreté la mandíbula. Elizabeth me miró, queriendo conocer la razón de mi malestar.

Negué con la cabeza. Ella apretó mi mano, transmitiéndome calma. Le sonreí para que no se preocupara.

-¿Disculpen, pero alguno sabe algo acerca de la Sra. James? – nos preguntó tímidamente.

-Ella se encuentra bien – dije - Caroline le inventó que estabas investigando desde el centro del pueblo, a causa de tu artículo.

Eli se serenó por unos momentos, dado que después pegó un respingo.

-¡El periódico! Damon, ellos necesitan una historia sin precedentes – farfulló desesperadamente, parándose y dando vueltas por la sala. –No puedo abandonarlos – susurró revolviéndose el cabello; parecía una hoguera encendida al máximo, salvaje.

-¿Eso significa que contarás las verdades de Mistic Falls? – inquirió mi hermanito, temeroso.

La pelirroja se detuvo abruptamente. Casi podía escuchar su mente a toda velocidad, en sentido figurado, porque seguía chocando con un muro.

-No, yo… no diré que aquí hay montones de seres sobrenaturales – prometió mirándonos - Pero necesito encontrar algo igual de bueno que salve al Holding Diaries, mi familia.

-Lo encontraremos – aseguré firmemente. Se veía que esto era sumamente importante para ella, así que no la dejaría sola – Te lo prometo.

Se mordió el labio, y mi atención se distrajo inmediatamente.

-Gra… gracias por tu preocupación – murmuró – Yo… - carraspeó - Creo que ya los he fastidiado lo suficiente: subiré a mi cuarto – anunció nerviosa.

Se perdió de vista tras subir las escaleras; mi mirada siguió todos sus movimientos.

-Ya entiendo la razón de tu cambio excesivo – dijo Stefan, tomándome por sorpresa.

Me serví una pequeña copa de Bourbon al instante, y le ofrecí con un gesto. Aceptó con una sonrisa.

Continué ignorándolo y subí los pies a la mesita central, relajándome, en apariencia.

-¿Así que simplemente me ignorarás? Vamos ¡Reconócelo, Damon! Esta chica te ha descolocado totalmente desde su llegada hace un mes y medio – exclamó eufórico – No has matado a nadie, eres menos sarcástico, andas alegre (aunque pretendas ocultarlo) – señaló a mi copa y a mí – ¡Prácticamente ni bebes!

-Creo que alguien ha hecho los deberes – dije burlonamente, queriendo que se callase – No obstante, no te aseguro un diez.

-He notado cómo la miras, cómo te preocupas por su bienestar – prosiguió, comenzando a ponerme incómodo en serio – Incluso apostaría a que tus largas ausencias hace semanas se debían a que la vigilabas a la distancia, y ni hablar de lo celoso que te pusiste antes de que Klaus aclarase que era su hermana o cada vez que viene Jeremy – dijo contento.

En un parpadeo se me acercó y dijo con seguridad.

-Ella está sacando a flote tu humanidad.

Arrojé el vaso a la pared, volviéndolo añicos. Detestaba cuando se ponía en plan sentimental.

Inició su ascenso por la escalera, según vi por el rabillo del ojo.

-Damon, estás enamorado – pronunció como si fuese un hecho o una sentencia.

Me congelé en mi sitio.

Serví otra copa, molesto. El líquido ambarino me invitaba a perderme en él, pero al mirarlo me recordaron levemente a los ojos de la pelirroja.

Desistí, dejándome caer en la alfombra, resbalando parte del licor en el suelo.

Stefan desvariaba, probablemente tanta pelea por su ansia natural de sangre lo dañó seriamente. No quería que fuese un destripador, pero ahora él se iba a los extremos.

Sí, esa era la explicación más lógica y razonable.

¿Enamorado de Elizabeth Fens? Por favor, el amor era estúpido, innecesario y doloroso. Las experiencias con Katherine y Elena no me dejaron un buen sabor en ese ámbito. _Quizás porque siempre elegían a Stefan_ - decía mi inconsciente… pero estaba lo que pasó con Rose.

Bueno, eso no era amor. Era afecto y comprensión. En fin, el amor no estaba hecho para mí, PUNTO.

Observé las llamas de la chimenea, perdido.

-De acuerdo, compañero, ella me atrae. ¡Nada más! – le dije al espacio abrasador – Aunque resultase:

**-Encantadora:** recordé su amabilidad con todos los que conocía hasta ahora, la preocupación latente en su voz cuando alguien lucía mal, como Matt, la Sra. James, el bibliotecario, Jeremy (tensé la mandíbula)… e incluso conmigo. También estaba el hecho de cómo trataba al perro Frank y a mí como cuervo, cuanta dulzura.

**-Adorable:** su fragilidad emocional y a la vez entereza, ejemplo: aunque al principio gritó para que la rescatasen, al saber que era un vampiro, no huyó, sólo me distrajo, buscando lastimarme; allí tenía otro punto: **Astuta**.

**-Fascinante:** no era consciente de su poder como bruja, ni del interés que despertaba en mí.

**-Curiosa:** su constante ansia por información acerca de mi condición sobrenatural, además de otros temas, me otorgaban un raro orgullo en el pecho, ya que me preguntaba a mí, y podía responderlas sinceramente.

**-Inteligente:** su manera de contestarme al ser un idiota en la tienda de ropa. Sus preguntas y respuestas ingeniosas cuando hablábamos.

**-Perspicaz:** se daba cuenta de mis emociones, incluso como cuervo; eso disminuía un poco al verme como humano, ya que tenía más práctica con mi máscara, pero sabía que las entendía en su mayoría.

**-Divertida:** sus comentarios y acciones graciosas sobre mi conversión sobrenatural, sus gestos cuando se enfurruñaba y pretendía desafiarme.

**-Hermosa:** su palidez resaltaba con aquella suave melena de rizos rojos, haciendo inevitable fijarse en esos tiernos ojos, y sus labios apetecibles.

…

La lista era más larga de lo que creía, lo cual me inquietó, pero eso NO significaba que la amaba.

Claro que no.

**SORPRESAAAAA! jaja, la inspiración no me quiere abandonar, como que la diosa Mnemosyne m acompaña! Q les ha parecido? Creen q Damon se engaña a sí mismo? A mí me parec super tierno! Estoy adelantada en los episodios en mi compu, y les digo q en un futuro muy cercano vendrán algunas escenas un poco fuertes, y eso me hizo pensar: ¿Q opinarían d q incluyera algunos lemmons? Con respecto a sus muy apreciados reviews:**

**aisasusaku: muchas gracias x colocar la historia como favorito, bienvenida!**

**Catherine Storr: Q genial q sigues la historia aún! Me alegra enormement. Jaja, ese es el plan, continuar con est fic al cual le tengo mucho cariño. Un abrazot :)**

**UchieVictoria: Aww, tan linda! También los extrañaba, me hacía falta volver a FF**

**paolasuarezsierra: También me leen en México! Q emoción! Bienvenida paola, espero q este capi sea d tu agrado :)**

**Extracto dl siguiente:**

_-Nick, Nick – murmuré sin control. Su figura se alejaba de mí a velocidad vertiginosa – Vuelve, por favor ¡Voy contigo! – grité a la oscuridad en mi mente._

_Una mano cálida me tocó el hombro, despertándome, sacándome momentáneamente de la desesperación._

**Nos vemos!**


	19. Chapter 19

**CAPITULO 19**

_Una suave melodía me envolvía, compuesta por tonos leves que me arrullaban. Luché por no dormir._

_¡El juego estaba divertido! Nick seguía escondido y mamá oía la radio en la cocina. Papi trabajaba. Me dejé caer en el piso malhumorada por no atrapar a Nick, y choqué con una esquina de la mesa ¡Siempre atravesada!_

_Lloré, sintiendo como mi cara se volvía más caliente._

_-¡Elizabeth! – exclamó un niño de rizos rubios y ojos azules. Alcé mis bracitos hacia él, quien inmediatamente me cargó._

_-Ya pasó, linda – dijo – Estoy aquí – hizo que mi cabeza se ladeara en su hombro, y sentí sueño._

_-¡Cariño! – gritó mamá, corriendo hacia nosotros. Su melena castaña, también rizada, estaba enmarañada por los vapores._

_Me revisaron; para mi alivio no tenía nada ¡Pero me dieron mucho helado! ¡Yupi!_

_-Hermanitoooooo – lo llamé dándole helado en la boca. Ups, le llené de fresa todo el rostro._

_ -Lo hiciste a propósito, enana – lucía molesto. El labio me tembló, aguantando las ganas de llorar. Le di mi osito Teddy para que me perdonase, dejó de arrugar la cara ¡Sí!_

_-¿Me regalas tu osito? – preguntó agarrándole una patita._

_-¿Pedonas a Eli? – pedí mirando el piso._

_Me quitó la taza de helado con forma de gato, y me hizo cosquillas por doquier._

_-Fue sin querer, preciosa – susurró entre mis risas – Claro que perdono a mi pequeña llameante._

_Mamá se nos unió a la fiesta; el sofá pronto pagaría tanto peso._

-Nick, Nick – murmuré sin control. Su figura se alejaba de mí a velocidad vertiginosa – Vuelve, por favor ¡Voy contigo! – grité a la oscuridad en mi mente.

Una mano cálida me tocó el hombro, despertándome, sacándome momentáneamente de la desesperación.

-Elizabeth ¿qué pasó? – inquirió Damon alarmado, revisando con la mirada toda la habitación.

No pude responderle.

Lloré por largo rato entre sus brazos; continuaba sintiéndome con un vacío enorme en el pecho, por la pérdida de algo o era ¿alguien?

-¿Por qué gritabas, linda? – susurró haciendo círculos en mi nuca. Me sentí desfallecer por segundos, ojalá no se detuviese. Un murmullo incoherente salió de mi boca.

Levantó mi mentón con delicadeza; sus ojos claros me examinaron preocupados, aunque con un leve rastro de satisfacción.

Traté de recordar el sueño. ¡Ah! La cabeza iba a estallarme. Respiré entrecortadamente.

Damon me sentó en su regazo, apoyé la mejilla en su camisa negra. Volví a intentarlo ¡Ahora ardía! Todo el cuerpo reclamaba para que parase.

Dejé de tratar y la sensación disminuyó, hasta convertirme en una masa de huesos flojos.

No conseguía entenderlo; de vez en cuando tenía esa clase de sueños, donde al despertar nunca recordaba nada; no obstante, me sentía nostálgica, enojada o desesperada.

Si tan sólo ubicase alguna imagen o frase, me apaciguaría.

Era frustrante.


	20. Chapter 20

**CAPITULO 20**

**Klaus POV**

-Me cuesta creerlo – confesó Caroline Forbes, tirando una roca en el arrollo, ésta rebotó innumerables veces, pero ella lo ignoró – Es difícil aceptar el hecho de que seas pariente de alguien tan tierno.

Se calló al mirarme. Intenté dominarme por su ofensa.

-Me refiero a que con el asunto del caza vampiros, eres letal y calculador – manifestó nerviosamente.

-Aún así, tú y tus amigos continúan vivos – enfaticé sonriéndole.

Ella balbuceó.

-Sentémonos, por favor – pedí, logrando que se ruborizara. Que lástima que la gente olvide sus modales constantemente.

-Mi nombre es Nicklaus Mathius Fens – quiso interrumpirme, pero me adelanté – Lo sé, aquí me conocen como Klaus Mikaelson, pero eso es gracias a Alaric Saltzman, quien me enseñó todo esto de los vampiros y otras historias, mucho menos agradables.

Caroline se acomodó, moviendo su cabello rubio; su delicado aroma me aturdió por unos segundos. Asintió instándome a continuar, antes de palidecer súbitamente.

-¿Dijiste Mathius? ¿Eres hijo del malvado brujo que intentó destruir el pueblo? – dijo temblando.

Suspiré.

-Sí. Mi madre era Margareth Fens y mi padre – esto último lo pronuncié con los dientes apretados – es Frederick Mathius. Ambos eran brujos a escondidas, hasta que Frederick quiso aniquilar a vampiros, espíritus y hombres lobos. Muchos lo apoyaban, creían que era un humano superdotado capaz de salvarlos.

-Su lema decía: _"La limpieza viene libre de todo lo sobrenatural"_

"Por unos años logró engañarlos – continué – Hasta que mamá lo desafió y contó a todos lo que él era, consiguiendo escapar conmigo, a través de la confusión por la horda enfurecida que se desató posteriormente – dije con pesar. Siempre había admirado a mi mamá, incluso después de saber todos estos desastres.

-¿Y entonces? – exclamó la rubia, muy interesada. A pesar de lo sombría de mi historia, hablarlo con ella provocaba que la carga se aligerase en mi interior.

-Huimos a San Francisco. Una vez allí se dio cuenta de que estaba embarazada, por lo que se esforzó más en cuidarnos – expliqué – Un buen día apareció él, en la casa, como si nada. Yo tenía cinco años y Elizabeth uno.

"Solamente era una criatura, y aprovechó eso para amenazar a mamá con que se la llevaría, si no nos ateníamos a sus planes. Por ese entonces no asimilaba prácticamente nada de lo que ocurría, pero sentía que mi padre era oscuro, motivo por el cual sufría su esposa.

Su estrategia consistía en volverse un adinerado hombre de negocios, específicamente en el mercado de la construcción. Su nombre ahora es Alec Dyer."

Caroline tenía los ojos humedecidos. Tomé su mano para reconfortarla un poco; no la solté, mientras seguía mi relato distraídamente.

-Todo el tiempo él se encontraba en el trabajo, constituyendo eso un alivio para mamá y para mí, dado que había empezado a querer inmiscuirme en sus negocios. Su frase predilecta hacia mí era: _"Al menos esto no lo dañarás ¿verdad, inepto?"_ – intenté sonreír, restándole importancia; sin embargo todavía me dolía aquello: su mezquindad conmigo y la obvia distinción en el trato con mi hermana, tan devota a ella.

-Debiste pasar un infierno – exclamó la vampira, oprimiendo mi mano, en señal de apoyo.

-Lo fue – dije entrecortadamente. La brisa otoñal que nos sacudió, me reconfortó inesperadamente – Por eso a los quince años, mamá me obligó a irme de casa, contándome a medias la historia.

"Quise llevármela, al igual que a Eli, pero se negó, diciendo que aún no era el momento. Dijo que buscase a un tal A. Saltzman en Mistic Falls, y que le hiciera caso en todo"

-Lo cual cumpliste – aventuró la chica, sonriéndome – Ya estoy entendiendo la razón de que ustedes dos fuesen tan apegados.

-Fue quien realmente podría considerar como papá – respondí con un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Mathius no te buscó? – inquirió indecisa por la respuesta.

-Una sola vez: cuando iba saliendo de San Francisco me encontró, y advirtió que jamás volviese para allá, o me mataría. – tragué saliva, ordenando mis pensamientos – Fue muy duro para mí dejar a mi familia; mamá murió siete años tras mi partida. Por ese entonces mi pequeña llameante contaba con dieciséis años – conté, agarrando manojos de hierbas del suelo, descargando mi furia - ¡No pude estar en su funeral!

Caroline me abrazó impulsivamente, sorprendiéndome. Mas eso no me importó demasiado, necesitaba ese contacto, así que me aferré a ella.

-Nunca más podré volver a sentirla cerca, escuchar su voz, ni su canciones desafinadas ¡Incluso extraño sus regaños!

Mi oyente lloraba igual que yo. Finalmente podía expresar mi pena por completo, ni con Rick lo hice, ya que estaba concentrado en el futuro de mi hermana.

Transcurrieron varios minutos u horas. El sol se había puesto ya y seguía en brazos de la vampira. Increíblemente me hallaba cómodo, como si mi lugar en el mundo fuese allí justamente.

Me acarició el cabello y cerré los ojos, disfrutando; hacía tantos años que nadie me hacía eso.

-¿Por qué no le dices la verdad a Eliza? – inquirió ella por lo bajo.

- Frederick le puso un hechizo para que olvidase lo referente a mí; aunque se lo contase y consiguiera recordar, al poco rato se borraría de su memoria – informé angustiadamente – Cuando Damon me relató lo que hizo con una silla, hace semanas, la esperanza renació en mi interior: si es una bruja, pronto encontraría la manera de recordar todo.

Cuanto extrañaba su voz dirigiéndose a mí._"¡Hermanito!"_ solía decir cuando jugábamos a las escondidas y se enfurruñaba por no atraparme, cuando le regalaba algo que hacía, o al momento de irme al colegio.

-Me alegro que mamá haya puesto un conjuro de inmovilización – musité perdido en los recuerdos – Evitaba que yo regresase al que por mucho tiempo consideré mi hogar, roto y todo, (ella sabía lo terco que soy) – sonreí – Y que Mathius saliese de allí.

-¿Jamás te preocupó que le hiciese daño? – susurró ella.

Medité cómo contestarle.

-Él adoraba a Elizabeth; era la niña de sus ojos, creo que por eso le dolió tanto cuando ella se fue de casa a los diecisiete años.

-¿Cómo sabes tú todo eso? – preguntó atónita - ¿Tienes una bola de cristal, o qué?

Se me salió una carcajada real y sonora, que me provocó espasmos.

-No la tengo, Caroline. Ojalá – respondí con diversión – La mayoría de la información que poseo es debido a Rick, que entraba y salía de San Francisco sin que nadie se percatara, y algunas pistas que me dieron Sheila o su nieta Bonnie.

Ese hombre era increíble, de verdad. Le debía tanto.

-Eres… precioso – dijo con admiración, causando que me sonrojase furiosamente – Lo digo en serio: no cualquiera es capaz de sobrellevar toda esa carga. Perdona por querer matarte una vez.

Levanté una de sus manos e hice que chocáramos los cinco, provocándonos risas, que alivianaron la situación.

Qué fácil era estar con esta vampira.

** Hey! q les parece este doble cap? Este, el número 20 ha sido uno de mis favoritos hasta ahora: como les había dicho, a nuestro bello Klaus le había tocado una vida difícil. En el 19 pudieron ver como Eli lucha contra el hechizo impuesto por su padre... ¿podrá superarlo alguna vez? El tiempo se le agota para escribir su artículo, y lo sabe, aunque creo que está disfrutando su estadía en el pueblo, pero como nada puede ser tan genial, pronto tendrá que afrontar un problema grande que quizás afecte a su cada vez más cercano Damon. Respuestas a sus inspiradores reviews:**

**UshieVictoria: espero q esta doble actualización mitigue tus ansias, jeje. Muchas gracias x tu comentario! Y sí, sentía que debía mostrar lo confundido q está el mayor de los Salvatore.**

**QUEENBLUEVAMPIRE-V: vaya, así q también estas liada con las clases! Suerte! Relax, gracias por pasar y opinar :) Jajajaja, así q serás terrible conmigo? Recuerda q en mis fics vinculo a un personaje reconocido con otro de mi autoría, pero... quizás en un futuro t escriba un Delena :)**

**Extracto del siguiente (Bonnie POV): **

_Quedé boquiabierta: contemplaba un recuerdo de la infancia de Elizabeth Fens y su hermano Klaus ¿o debería decir, Nick?_

_ De no haber estado tan pendiente de sus expresiones, no hubiese visto como repentinamente los ojos de la pelirroja se tornaron completamente negros, mientras de su mano brotaban unos remolinos de todos colores._

**Chau! (X fa tu opinión es el único aliciente que tiene esta chica para continuar, si te gusta o consideras que hay errores, hazmelo saber si? BESOS)**


	21. Chapter 21

**CAPITULO 21**

**Bonnie POV**

-¿Hoy también irás a la casa Salvatore? – pregunté, mientras tomaba otro sorbo de merengada.

-Sí, en algún momento lograré entrar – contestó Jeremy con optimismo – Damon es exasperante; sólo me ha dejado ver a Elizabeth cuando llegó para allá.

El ambiente era relajante en el Mistic Grill durante nuestra charla. No quería irme tan rápido, pero podía percibir las ansias de mi acompañante.

-Quizás esta vez se excedió en su dosis de sangre – sugerí, reprimiendo un escalofrío. Aunque había transcurrido un año desde que empezó a salir del anonimato todo lo sobrenatural, todavía no me habituaba.

Quise sonreír por un momento. Y pensar que yo era precisamente una bruja, además del hecho de que nunca le creí a la abuela cuando contaba sus historias delirantes.

-Puede – concordó él, pero seguía pensativo – Tal vez a eso se deba que cada ocasión que trato de verla, sus manos tiemblen como si quisiera golpearme.

Reí. Damon se comportaba raro, no quería que nadie se acercase demasiado a la pelirroja. Cuando hice el hechizo, su postura se relajó.

Resultaba inquietante.

¿Por qué le interesaba tanto ella? Ya ni miraba a Elena.

Ay, no. Me atraganté con la bebida, analizando todo.

-¡Bonnie! – exclamó Jer, abanicándome con una servilleta, a la vez que me daba leves golpecitos en la espalda.

Recordé cuando Klaus, el cazador, fue a la pensión conmigo: lucía inseguro y paranoico; la reacción del Salvatore mayor ante su ansia de información quedó grabada en mi memoria.

Parecía celoso.

-¿Mejor, Bonnie? – inquirió él. Sus ojos marrones me escudriñaron con ansiedad.

-¿Te preocupa tanto un simple atraganto con merengada? – dije en medio de risas.

Suspiró.

-Tanto vampiro ya me trastocó también– bromeó.

Tras eso caminamos hacia la pensión, hablando en su mayoría de trivialidades.

-¿Qué tal la uni? – pregunté con interés.

-Bien – murmuró sin entusiasmo. No dijo nada más, así que me di por vencida, sabía lo terco que podía ser en sus razones.

Jeremy tocó la puerta con firmeza al apenas llegar.

Damon nos recibió con un gruñido hacia mi acompañante y una media sonrisa para mí.

-Adelante – dijo sin mucha convicción.

Nuevamente reparé en una presencia que me impelía hacia adelante. La sentía por toda mi piel, como si fuese un potente imán.

La chica era el motivo, ya lo había deducido cuando le hice el hechizo protector.

En silencio, Damon nos condujo hacia el interior de la sala; la periodista estaba absorta hojeando varios libros y tomando notas desde el sofá.

Jer carraspeó, buscando atraer su atención. Ella dio un respingo, lo miró con simpatía, y a mí con desconcierto, aunque me dedicó una amable sonrisa.

-Eli, como sabes este es Jeremy Gilbert – dijo Salvatore, apretando los dientes – y ella es Bonnie Bennet – prosiguió señalándome.

Se nos acercó con entusiasmo, tomándonos desprevenidos a ambos cuando luego nos abrazó afectuosamente. El hermano de Elena le respondió gustosamente.

Con cierta vacilación, también yo lo hice.

-Lamento si los incomodé, pero Damon me ha hablado mucho de ustedes – exclamó roja de vergüenza – Los dos incluso sin conocerme del todo, o nada en absoluto – se refirió a mí – han ayudado a resguardarme de un peligro desconocido.

Esta chica me gustaba. Podía escuchar sinceridad en cada palabra que pronunciaba.

-No fue nada – dije restándole importancia – Me encanta ser útil – le sonreí abiertamente.

-Lo haría miles de veces – susurró Jer, tomándola de la mano, ella se sonrojó.

-Creo que las chicas deberías hablar con privacidad – interrumpió Damon en tono frío, mirando fijamente sus manos unidas.

Interesante situación.

El vampiro casi arrastró a mi amigo por la chaqueta para que se fueran. La chica y yo permanecimos un rato observando donde estuvieron; ella tenía el seño fruncido.

-Así que eres una bruja – dije para romper el hielo.

Elizabeth retorció las manos, nerviosa.

-Lo mismo dijo Damon – susurró abatida.

Por lo que veía, no se hallaba muy contenta con la noticia.

-¡Tener poderes es una de las cosas más emocionantes del planeta! – exclamé contenta – Sentirte capaz de mover cosas o manipular situaciones es indescriptible – a estas alturas, gesticulaba con las manos, queriendo que su expresión insegura desapareciera.

Funcionó, sus ojos brillaban y parecía resplandecer por su obvia curiosidad.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en esto? – preguntó con suavidad.

-Unos cuantos meses – informé – Al principio pensé que eran invenciones mías, mas a medida que mis habilidades se hicieron necesarias para el bienestar del pueblo, aprendí a apreciarlas y mejorar.

-Eso suena genial – respondió sonriendo – Poder ayudar a otros.

Mientras conversábamos nos sentamos en el sofá, ella me analizó unos segundos.

-Entonces eres otra amiga de Elena – dijo alegremente.

-Sí, todos nos conocemos desde la infancia – respondí con un suspiro. Ellos eran mi familia; siempre apoyándome, aun cuando entraba en los terroríficos momentos de trance. Carraspeé.

-Damon me comentó lo que le hiciste a una silla – dije. Elizabeth se removió inquieta - ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Se mordió el labio, nerviosa.

-Yo… no lo sé – reconoció – Únicamente quería defenderme de un vampiro que creía psicópata.

La detallé: miraba al suelo ceñudamente, como si acabara de darse cuenta de algo. Me acomodé, disminuyendo la distancia, en actitud confidencial.

-¿Creías? – inquirí con el atisbo de una visión en mi mente: veía unas luces rojas y al Salvatore bipolar sosteniendo a alguien.

-Bueno… he estado con él durante varias semanas – me miró – y creo que no es tan malo.

Iba a replicar, pero lo pensé mejor; ese vampiro nos había salvado infinidad de veces y ahora protegía al pueblo con fervor. Imagino que por eso detestaba tanto que no se encontraran más pistas sobre el paradero de Esther.

Opté por encogerme de hombros.

-Dame tus manos – pedí, súbitamente inspirada. Ella lo hizo inmediatamente, su roce con las mías era como si tocara electricidad pura. Intenté no encogerme.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó alejándose, temerosa por mi reacción, por lo visto no le pasó desapercibido mi gesto.

La tomé firmemente mientras le explicaba:

-Perfectamente, es que estás cargada de mucha energía. Cierra los ojos y respira hondo.

Nuevamente obedeció y lentamente se relajó hasta parecer que dormía.

-Bien, recuerda lo que has sentido en tu cuerpo cada vez que la magia te envuelve, incluso inconscientemente – dije.

Comenzó a temblar.

-"_V__is anim__o, __fortuna invocant te__"_ – recité concentrándome al máximo. Mi cuerpo se sacudía ahora al ritmo del de mi "alumna"; un frío se extendió desde mis manos aferradas a las suyas. El aire me faltaba.

Intenté aspirar por la boca, pero apenas y entraba un poco de oxígeno.

Sin embargo, me calmé. Mis párpados se cerraron sin mi permiso y contemplé densa oscuridad. De improvisto una habitación infantil me rodeó, las paredes estaban pintadas de rosa pálido y habían varios peluches en las esquinas.

Una niña de rizos rojos abrazaba a un adolescente rubio, lloraba quedamente, pero él la tranquilizaba.

-Enséñame otra vez ¿si? – susurró el joven de rizos como el sol y ojos azules. Era el doble de alto que la pequeña.

-Tengo miedo, Nick – respondió la niña con el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

-No debes, Elizabeth – contestó él – Esto es lo que eres, una linda brujita – depositó un beso en su frente.

Quedé boquiabierta: contemplaba un recuerdo de la infancia de Elizabeth Fens y su hermano Klaus ¿o debería decir, Nick?

De no haber estado tan pendiente de sus expresiones, no hubiese visto como repentinamente los ojos de la pelirroja se tornaron completamente negros, mientras de su mano brotaban unos remolinos de todos colores.

-Eso es, siéntelo, pequeña llameante – indicó Klaus – Deja que te guíe hasta que puedas verlo.

En efecto, su mirada se enfocaba ahora en el resultado de su poder, y sus ojos regresaron a la normalidad.

Ella rió maravillada.

-Lo más importante es… - comenzó a decir su hermano, pero jamás llegué a enterarme del resto, porque algo me jalaba hacia atrás.

-No deberías estar aquí – dijo con reproche un hombre rubio de ojos castaños. Se parecía a Klaus y a Elizabeth; quise gritar, mas no pude.

Abrí los ojos de golpe.

Volví a la sala de los Salvatore. La periodista miraba a la nada con la cabeza gacha. Mi respiración era irregular, pensando en la posible identidad de ese sujeto; no se me ocurría nada.

La zarandeé y en eso noté que sus ojos eran negros como en el recuerdo.

Alrededor de nosotras lucía como si un terremoto hubiese pasado: papeles, libros, cortinas y mesas estaban volcadas por doquier.

-Despierta, despierta – exclamé frenéticamente, moviéndola.

-"_Ubicumque estis, quaenam materia ad corpus tuum__"_ – dije, esperaba que este hechizo tuviera éxito.

Sin embargo, los segundos transcurrían y ella seguía igual.

Entré en pánico.

-¡Alguien que me ayude! – grité.

Una brisa inesperada me alborotó los cabellos hacia la cara, y luego pude ver que era Damon el causante, quien en microsegundos quedaba al lado de ella.

-Estábamos conectadas y después se quedó así – expliqué atropelladamente

Él me escuchaba, mas su vista no se despegaba de la pelirroja. Jeremy entró y casi se cae del pequeño escalón al ver la escena.

-Perdóname – susurró Damon. No comprendía su intención, hasta que vi como las venas deformaban el contorno de sus ojos, y estos se inyectaban en sangre; sabía el resto, era su cara de vampiro.

Con una delicadeza increíble apenas y clavó los colmillos en su cuello.

Jeremy y yo quedamos estupefactos.

**Pobre Jeremy, lo tienen de lado, vale :( Quizás el efecto Damon esté muy potente en Eli jajaja, pero veré que puede hacer al respecto ¡TODAVÍA QUEDAN BATALLAS POR LIBRAR! Estuve dando vueltas una y otra vez, y me decidí por mostrar el punto de vista de Bonnie, lamentablemente en la serie apenas ahora es que está teniendo protagonismo. Será la mentora de la pelirroja, mostrándonos su sabiduría. ¡El fic ya tiene 1.920 visitas desde su publicación! Estoy contentísima! GRACIAS ELEVADO A UN MILLÓN! En respuesta a sus reviews:**

**QUEENBLUEVAMPIRE-V: gracias! Bueno, en la serie saca a flote su dulzura con Caroline, al menos :) El Klaroline lo he pensado desde hace tiempo, puede que lo haga como Lemmon, y con respecto a tu delena, tranqui, que ya comencé a publicar un fic con esa temática; se llama _Enséñame a no amarte_.**

**UshieVictoria: Mathius... él mostrará su vil carácter en algún momento. Será capaz de chantajear a su propia hija (suspiro, será bastante complicado) Pues te adelanto que dentro de poco los hermanos se reencontrarán, pero ¿Eliza lo reconocerá fácilmente o Klaus tendrá que usar todo su ingenio? Habrá que verlo, pero me parece tan dulce su conexión desde que empecé a imaginarlos juntos.**

**Catherine Storr: Hey! Jaja y yo te repito muchas, muchas gracias! En serio! Eres fiel, jeje. Te adelanto que Damoncito lindo sufrirá un poco por culpa de cierta bruja original :( Gracias por tu comentario!**

**BESOS A TODOS!**


	22. Chapter 22

**CAPITULO 22**

No podía ver nada. La cabeza me retumbaba y ardía como si me clavaran agujas llameantes.

Lastimaba, pero ni siquiera podía quejarme, me encontraba inmóvil y ciega. Estaba desorientada ¿Dónde me hallaba? ¿Qué me sucedió? Lo último que sabía era que Bonnie me conducía con la magia.

Quería irme de dondequiera que me encontraba.

De haber podido moverme, intentaría aplacar el martirio en mi cabeza, aunque sabía que no serviría.

Algo me picó en el cuello de repente, logrando que poco a poco recobrara la consciencia. Sentía, y lo que notaba era como si me extrajeran líquido del cuerpo.

Era celestial.

Con una mínima parte de mi mente me di cuenta que retorné a la sala y Damon se cernía sobre mí, el resto de mí se deleitaba con la sensación de languidez.

Ah, podía permanecer así eternamente.

Mis ojos se pusieron en blanco por el éxtasis, de no sólo sentir que me sacaban algo sino de tener el aliento cálido de Damon en mi cuello; mas él se alejó demasiado pronto.

-No – dije con voz débil.

La pesadez y somnolencia me invadieron.

**Damon POV**

Gracias al cielo tanto disfrute de sangre durante doscientos años me permitió tener control, porque de lo contrario jamás pararía de degustar a Eli; su sabor era exquisitamente dulce, como se supone que sean los manjares divinos.

Mas tenia que soltarla, ya había logrado mi cometido de hacerla reaccionar, según noté teniéndola debajo de mí.

-No – susurró lastimeramente cuando me aparté.

Su cabeza estaba ladeada hacia atrás y su cara denotaba aún placer: era una imagen sumamente erótica.

Tuve que contenerme en serio para no hacerla mía allí mismo.

Mordí mi muñeca, dándole mi sangre para que se recuperara, al beberla lucía como una angelical niña.

-Ya basta de tus experimentos – dijo Gilbert 2, recordándome su no muy grata presencia. Ni siquiera lo miré.

-La hizo despertar, es lo importante – replicó Bonnie. Le sonreí, ella comprendía.

Eli comenzó a negar con la cabeza, cerrando firmemente los labios para impedir el paso de más líquido.

Sus ojos castaños se abrieron al máximo, observando alternadamente mis labios, seguramente manchados de rojo, hasta mi muñeca con otros restos, pero curada. Instintivamente se llevó la mano al cuello, pensé que gritaría, mas lo que hizo fue mantener en contacto visual.

Soltó un quejido ahogado y se sostuvo la cabeza.

-¡Ah, duele! – dijo en un alarido, moviéndose inquieta. Mordía fuertemente sus labios, intentando suprimir otro grito.

En medio de sus gemidos de sufrimiento la acuné entre mis brazos, tocando suavemente ese punto sensible en su nuca. Surtió un leve efecto, ya que su ritmo cardíaco seguía acelerado.

El sofá se hundió bajo nosotros y para mi sorpresa el causante era Jeremy.

Muchacho entrometido.

-Elizabeth, shhh. Respira – exclamó preocupado.

Mi pelirroja levantó la cara de mi regazo para centrar su atención en él. Sentía su pecho subir y bajar como si le costara.

Bonnie parecía impresionada por la situación, sin embargo, mantenía una distancia prudencial.

-Damon, tengo un hermano – confesó mi pelirroja en voz entrecortada; sus ojos transmitían montones de emociones: incredulidad, maravilla y dolor.

La abracé fuertemente, odiaba verla sufrir.

Ella se pegó más a mí y lloró.

-Pa… papá me hechizó para que no recordase nada – sollozó. Sufría espasmos por el gran suplicio que debía estar pasando – Era un brujo, al igual que mamá, por eso soy así.

Bonnie tenía la boca abierta con asombro.

Algo muy extraño les sucedió a estas chicas; la próxima vez no me importaba si pataleaban, pero estaría presente para vigilarlas.

¿Debería llamar a Klaus o esperaría un rato? Me decidí por la segunda opción, no deseaba separarme de ella, y menos en este estado.

-¿Qué más? – inquirió el hermano de Elena.

-Mi hermanito – nos miró con una sonrisa acompañada de su cara húmeda. Resistí el impulso de esparcir besos por todo su rostro – ¡Se llama Nick! – su expresión volvió a decaer sin previo aviso – No entiendo porqué me lo ocultó.

Su tono era tan amargo.

-Conozco a alguien que puede responderte – anuncié – Pero primero deberíamos cambiarnos, no vaya a ser que le dé un ataque al vernos cubiertos de sangre.

Se sonrojó fuertemente.

-Descuida, lo llamaré – susurró Bonnie, por lo que únicamente yo pude oírla.

-Gracias – respondí. Eli me miró sin comprender, a lo cual le dediqué una dulce sonrisa.

La brujita Bennet se llevó a Jeremy, para mi alivio, y éste miraba por encima del hombro a cada rato.

-No te atrevas a volver a tocarla – me amenazó casi al salir de la sala.

Le puse los ojos en blanco. ¿Quién se creía? Estaba pensando seriamente prohibirle la entrada a la casa para siempre. Seguro existía algún hechizo evita - humanos ¿no? Investigaría.

Elizabeth se dirigió con pasos cortos hacia el baño cerca del que anteriormente era mi cuarto, y yo al de invitados, que quedaba a corta distancia.

¡Qué día! Y lo peor era saber que ella tendría que continuar con su entrenamiento tarde o temprano.

Me quité la camisa y caminé a la segunda habitación de huéspedes para buscar una muda de ropa. Cuando abotonaba el tercer botón me detuve.

Ahora reparaba en el hecho de que donde ellas estuvieron parecía destrozado, además de que Eli tenía los ojos negros y no salía de trance.

¿Qué tan poderosa era realmente esta chica? ¿Por eso Esther la quería?

Tenía que resolverlo pronto, así que esta noche iría a buscarla yo mismo, y no regresaría hasta exigirle que se fuera del pueblo.

Pero…

¿Y Klaus y la chica?

Está bien, los dejaría hablando (imaginé la tristeza y rabia que sentiría, y estuve a punto de dejar para otro día mi plan). No, debía hacerlo.

**Hello, people! Ya se acerca uno de los momEntos más esperados. KLAUS Y ELI SE REENCONTRARÁN! Qué les pareció la mordida? Debo reconocer que nunca lo tuve muy en cuenta, pero el picarón de Damon no se aguantó con la excusa de hacerla reaccionar! y creo que jamás se le quitará lo sobreprotector jaja. Gracias a orora97 por colocar la historia a sus favoritos y seguirla. Respuestas a reviews:**

**angelica (Guest): ¡WOW! ¿Te la leíste de una sola vez los 21 capis? O.O ¡Gracias, significa que no lo estoy haciendo taaaaaaaan mal! ;) Que bonito lo de ser una buena escritora, hiciste que mi pecho se hinchara con alegría jeje :) Bueno, más adelante se besarán, y con respecto a otras "cositas" pido opiniones para saber si quedaría bien algún lemmon. Ojalá este espisodio haya despejado tu duda.**

**Catherine Storr: eso de niño de guardería me dió bastante risa! Jaja a mí tambien me causó rabia esa loca bruja. Gracias x leer! Un abrazo. X cierto, no te lo he dicho pero adoro tu imagen de perfil, es elegante y muy femenina!**

**miyare: ¡Bienvenida, gracias por leer, comentar y además darle a favoritos! Genial! Alguien más me tiene asombrada x leer toda la historia de una vez ¡Estoy tan orgullosa de mi bebecito (el fic jeje)! ¿te parecen cortos? Ups, lo siento. No lo hago intencionalemnte, al menos no siempre, muajaja! ;)**

**BESOS!**


	23. Chapter 23

**CAPITULO 23**

Esto no estaba bien.

Disfruté que Damon me mordiera ¿y si ahora me convertía? Evité mi imagen en el espejo, seguramente sería macabra.

Me lavé con cuidado para no mojar la ropa. No, no me transformaría en vampira, porque aún faltaba que muriese y pasara por la transición. Meneé la cabeza; jamás querría ser así, suficiente locura tenía con ser una bruja.

REALMENTE era una bruja. Me dejé caer en el suelo.

Mi interior se encontraba agitado, pero no era sólo por el miedo al poder, sino a la gran cantidad de descubrimientos que hice recientemente: mi padre me hechizó, me mintió, como si no bastara con sus constantes esfuerzos por volverme como él, ¡me escondió la existencia de un familiar!

Mi propio hermano. Una lenta sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro, trayendo consigo una sensación de bienestar: no estaba sola en el mundo, tenía un hermano, al que pronto conocería.

A menudo me sentía mal por no contar con alguien para compartir, tras la muerte de mamá. Desde el colegio fui la solitaria, envidiaba a mis compañeros por su estrecha unió con parientes.

El pánico me invadió de repente. ¿Él estaría demasiado lejos como para poder venir y que nos conociéramos? ¿Esta noticia quedaría sin concretar? El pensamiento me mareó, así que tomé una determinación: lo buscaría bajo los cimientos entonces.

Un poco más optimista al respecto, salí y me dirigí a la habitación para cambiarme, aunque mis manos temblaban por el nerviosismo de ver a quien me daría respuestas.

-¿Lista?- preguntó Damon, haciéndome gritar del susto al situarse junto a mí.

Asentí con la cabeza, pues me sentía incapaz de responder, en cambio mi mente era un caos con los pensamientos de ¿quién sería? ¿Ese alguien conocía a Nick? ¿Dónde estaría?

-Wow, calma, Eli – exclamó él. Lo miré sin entender – Pude escucharte, lo que demuestra que estás verdaderamente descontrolada.

Rió y me miró con ternura.

-Esto será muy importante para mí, Damon – respondí en voz baja, con miedo.

La puerta de entrada debajo de nosotros sonó como si la abrieran desde afuera. Mi cuello giró bruscamente hacia mi acompañante, deseando que me diera una pista gracias a sus habilidades sobrenaturales.

-Ven conmigo. Te gustará la sorpresa – indicó tomándome de la cintura, provocando que descendiéramos por la escalera.

Había un hombre en el vestíbulo, no alcanzaba a ver su rostro; sin embargo observé su vestimenta: gabardina café, con hombros sobresalientes, blue jean y unas botas.

Su cabello como el sol me desconcertó. Podía atisbar un poco de su nuca, junto a unos rizos claros que tapaban ciertos sitios.

El desconocido comenzó a voltearse, mas a estas alturas mi corazón latía con un dulce ritmo, recordándome viejas tonadas y conversaciones: era el eco de lo vivido. Mis ojos escocían intentando derramar lágrimas.

Su mirada de iris azules evocaron imágenes de las bromas que le gastaba por ese tono parecido al jean desgastado, mientras clasificaba la ropa para lavar y yo hacía desastres con el detergente.

-Nick – no soporté más y me arrojé a sus brazos abiertos.

**Klaus POV**

Bendito cielo, finalmente sucedió.

La mirada que me dedicó mi hermana agitó mi ser con las esperanzas que en un principio quise suprimir cuando Bonnie me dio la noticia, mas al abrazarme, me hice añicos.

Lloré, sí, como aquel chiquillo de quince años que la dejó atrás.

-Eres tú, eres tú – dijo separándose de mi levemente para examinarme. Jaló un mechón de mi cabello igual que cuando niña.

-Mi adorada y pequeña llameante – susurré emocionado, sujetándola y haciéndonos dar vueltas.

No me importaba marearme o que ahora me costara más moverla, ya que no era tan ligera de peso como antaño.

-Los dejaré solos – anunció Damon recordándome su presencia. Elizabeth lo observó, para luego correr y darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Muchas gracias por esta hermosa sorpresa – susurró con devoción. Podía ver su cabellera rojiza moviéndose hacia arriba por estar de puntillas.

Salvatore no hizo nada, pero su mirada fue suficiente para mí. Estaba feliz por ella, conmovido.

_Cuanto has cambiado_, pensé con alegría.

-De nada – atinó a contestar, sonrojándose. Fui hacia él y el estreché la mano con decisión.

-Gracias por protegerla tanto – exclamé desde el fondo de mi alma – Jamás podré agradecerte lo suficiente. Estoy en deuda contigo.

Permaneció muy quieto, apenas sonriendo. A mí no me engañaba ya, esa era su táctica al evitar exteriorizar sentimientos; se fue de la pensión dando grandes zancadas.

Mi hermanita contemplaba la puerta, moviéndose inquieta. Después paró abruptamente.

-¿Por qué me abandonaste? – inquirió con mucha calma, como si hablara del clima.

Suspiré, solamente rezaba para que pudiese entenderme.

_Aquí vamos._


	24. Chapter 24

**CAPÍTULO 24**

**Damon POV**

Volé, asechando la oscuridad nocturna. Ya había recorrido casi todo el pueblo y ningún rastro de esa bruja original, sin embargo, siguiendo mi intuición, bajé en picada hacia la entrada del cementerio.

Los árboles apenas y se mecían a causa del viento prácticamente inexistente. Me acerqué a varias lápidas, aún a prudente distancia; una figura moviéndose hacia el sur me alertó.

La seguí, pero desaparecía a ratos, conduciéndome al mausoleo de los Lockwood, tras unos minutos, se detuvo. La silueta era femenina.

Me transformé y la miré fijamente.

-Esther, deja los juegos por una vez – repliqué con aburrimiento.

Una risa resonó por el lugar, produciendo un eco que aumentaba su intensidad a medida que dejaba ver su cara. Su cabello rubio ondulado y ojos verdes quedaban opacados por su sonrisa grotesca, desfigurándole los labios.

-Finalmente decides venir a mí – exclamó con regocijo – Tú, desdeñable criatura oscura.

Silbé.

-Creo que ambos somos oscuros. No eres muy bendita que se diga – respondí desafiante – Querer matar a tus hijos no es muy amoroso de tu parte.

Su frente se crispó.

-Quería salvarlos de continuar con esta pseudo vida – contestó como si fuera obvio - ¿Se te ocurre algo más maternal que eso?

Comenzó a caminar en círculos a mí alrededor. Mi postura era relajada, aunque internamente me preparaba para atisbar cualquier posibilidad de ventaja.

-Te advierto que me encontraste porque así lo quise – confesó, recostándose en un roble cercano. Sus facciones parecían agrietadas, me preguntaba el porqué, la última vez que la vi, estaba completamente preservada – Hoy pude sentir parte del poder de esa chica Fens.

Apreté los dientes.

-Oh, sí. Una niña realmente poderosa – dijo, arrastrando las palabras.

-¿Qué pretendes con ella? – inquirí aguantando mi rabia. No me gustaba en absoluto enterarme que la estuvo vigilando tan efectivamente. Me sentí impotente: no bastaban nuestros esfuerzos.

-Querido, eso es algo entre nosotras. No seas entrometido – manifestó, haciendo una floritura con la mano, restándole importancia.

Me moví veloz hasta la copa de un árbol, ella lucía desorientada, de mal humor, buscándome.

-_Sanguijuela, oh, cuanto sufrirás. El pequeño pájaro que resguardas, volará, de mí no escaparán_ – canturreó, revolviéndome las tripas. Salté encima, atrapándola bajo mi peso; la mataría de una manera u otra.

Sus ojos estaban desorbitados, vigilando mis colmillos al descubierto. Eso me recordó a Elizabeth; gruñí, cambiando de objetivo, simplemente la asustaría. A mi pelirroja seguramente no le agradaría que me ensuciara las manos, más de lo que ya había hecho siendo vampiro.

-La dejarás en paz y te irás de aquí – amenacé a pocos centímetros de su nívea garganta.

Sus párpados se entrecerraron, y lo siguiente que supe fue que volaba por los aires, hasta estamparme con algo.

-Esto será a mi manera, Salvatore – se movía felinamente – Tráemela y te dejaré vivo, sino tu pena será tan grande que suplicarás que te mate.

Intenté incorporarme, mas me costó: el golpe fue realmente fuerte.

-¡Ah! – exclamé con la espalda dolorida. Sentía mis huesos buscando reacomodarse, sin éxito. Aprovechó para clavar algo en mi piel: rayos, era infinitamente peor, diminutos trozos de madera se incrustaron en mi pecho, enterrándose cada vez más.

Tenía los ojos entrecerrados, pero vi como con un gesto ahora también me costaba respirar.

-Jamás la conseguirás – mascullé, notando como brotaba sangre de mi boca, resbalando por mi pecho.

Era insoportable. Como pude me resistí, sin embargo el resultado era la intensificación del suplicio.

-Repetiré lo que quiero: ¿la traerás? – aflojó levemente su poder, haciéndome respirar con dificultad por el esfuerzo. Su tono era triunfante, como si esperara que lo hiciera.

-Nun… nunca, maldita bruja – repuse con un hilo de voz. No dejaría que se acercara más a Eli. Eso me dio fortaleza para zafarme, y transformarme en ave, decidido a sacarle los ojos.

Me sentí caer en mi trayectoria, pero incluso así alcancé a arrancarle trozos de piel, muy diminutos, pues al centrar su mirada en mí o levantar una mano para hechizar, debía desviarme, chocando con algunas lápidas.

De pronto cayó al suelo, dejándome anonadado. ¿Cómo era posible?

-Rápido, no tenemos mucho tiempo

Era Bonnie. Ella la derrumbó.

Regresé a mi forma humana, cayendo al suelo de rodillas inmediatamente, ya que eso esfumó lo que me quedaba de fuerza.

**SURPRISE, my lovers! Aprovecho un día libre que nos dieron en la uni para publicar (y doble). Como les había dicho, Damon sufriría bastante, malvada Esther, en serio es cruel, y lo peor es que muy pronto se le unirá alguien del pasado de Eli. Gracias a MSpring por poner a la historia como favorito! Respuestas a sus reviews:**

**angelica (Guest): De nada, más bien te agradezco que te pases por aquí. Te puedo adelantar que en el próximo capítulo, Eli se mostrará muy alterada por el estado de Damon y no se quedará de brazos cruzados. Jaja, de nada, lectora ;)**

**UshieVictoria: No sabes lo sorprendida y contenta que me pone al ver que sigues varias de mis historias! GRACIAS! ¿En serio te gusta? Que alivio y alegría! Sí, ya era tiempo de que los retoños se juntaran, en el siguiente tendrán una conversación :)**

**A las amantes del Klaroline les tengo una noticia: estoy comenzando a escribir un fic de ellos (contendrá lemmons). Les dejo el link por si acaso: s/9249850/1/Mi-Divino-Tormento**

** Y para las delenas también tengo este: s/9203723/1/Ens%C3%A9%C3%B1ame-a-no-amarte (El cual dentro de un ratito subiré nuevo capi)**

**Un abrazo inmenso para todos!**


	25. Chapter 25

**CAPÍTULO 25**

No podía creerlo. Deseaba con fervor que todo lo que escuchaba fuese una mentira, un malentendido.

La historia de Nicklaus me dejó muy mal. Estaba feliz de que nos encontráramos y oír explicaciones, pero era demasiado ¿Mi padre era tan ruin? Sabía que podía llegar a ser mezquino, mas esto lo sobrepasaba.

-Tengo miedo del propósito que tenga esa bruja original – reconoció Nick con pesadez – Llevo semanas vigilando toda la región, revisando cada rincón del bosque, cementerio, iglesias…

Sus manos se volvieron puños por la rabia.

-Todo se solucionará – dije intentando tranquilizarlo. Para ser honesta, no me gustaba pensar en el enigma que representaba esa mujer – Además, pronto podré encararla. Bonnie me enseñará, ya verás…

Mi súbito entusiasmo desapareció al notar su expresión, llena de pánico.

-No lo hagas – ordenó con furia – Ella es despiadada e imprevisible.

-¿Por qué le temen tanto? – inquirí perpleja – Infiero que es peligrosa, sin embargo, ansío saber las verdaderas razones.

-Estuvo a punto de exterminar a cada criatura sobrenatural hace menos de un año. Incluso intuyo que Frederick haya estado involucrado, nuevamente. En fin, estuvimos a punto de morir, protegiendo a Caroline, Stefan y Damon, que fueron sólo algunos de los amenazados – explicó con pesar – Parte de su plan también consistía en asesinar a sus hijos Elijah, Rebekah, Kol y Finn, a quienes ella misma volvió vampiros.

Dios mío.

-Realmente es similar a lo que hizo Mathius – exclamé con horror.

Un mundo sin la chispa de Caroline, la amabilidad de Stefan o el magnetismo y humor de Damon me parecía imposible.

-Había otros inocentes involucrados ¿cierto? ¡He visto que los vampiros pueden beber de bolsas! Stefan incluso me contó que se alimentaba de animales – dije atropelladamente.

-Lamentablemente murieron algunos. Logan Fell, Annabelle, Tyler Lockwood y el fantasma, Lexi fue expulsada a otro mundo – continuó.

Abrieron la puerta con ímpetu, acallándonos. ¡Era Bonnie! Y llevaba a rastras a Damon.

Corrí a socórrela antes de que traspasara el umbral, tropezando en el trayecto, Nick también me siguió.

Entre los tres llevamos al herido al sofá.

Tenía el cabello revuelto, lleno de hojas, montones de manchas de sangre en su camisa azul, agujeros en partes de ella, dejando ver numerosas heridas. Estaba inconsciente.

La garganta se me cerró, impidiendo mi grito ahogado.

-¡¿Qué sucedió?!- pregunté alterada, mientras buscaba como desquiciada una tijera para no lastimarlo más al cortarle la ropa. Me sumergí en mi tarea, mientras esperaba que me contaran.

-Esther lo atacó en el cementerio – dijo, sonando su voz amortiguada dado que traía esponjas y agua, entretanto Klaus llevaba bolsas de sangre.

Pobre Damon. Reprimí una arcada, tenía muchas astillas insertadas en su piel, específicamente en el pecho y abdomen, aparte de lesiones en su hermosa cara.

La morena me pasó unas pinzas; entre las dos sacamos los pedazos, mientras mi hermano rasgaba la bolsa con la tijera, pera verter un poco en la garganta del vampiro.

-¿Qué hacía allí? – pregunté sin apartar la vista de mi tarea; iba muy lento para mi gusto, por lo que me desesperé.

Ella me había dicho que me concentrara en las emociones, que me dejara llevar por la magia, así que sin importarme el riesgo de quedar inconsciente deseé con cada célula de mi ser sacar de su cuerpo todos los desgraciados daños.

Mis manos picaban cuando las puse sobre su pecho y rostro. Cerré los ojos, esperaba que funcionase, aunque fuese un poco.

Mis acompañantes emitieron un sonido de asombro, por lo que continué, con optimismo. Unos aguijonazos se sintieron en mi brazo, pero los ignoré.

-Listo – hizo saber Nick, suavemente – Bien hecho.

Me contagió su sonrisa apenas vi que triunfé, su cuerpo continuaba manchado de rojo, mas estaba curado.

Mi hermana de brujería se apresuró a darle más líquido vital.

Las pestañas de Damon se removieron, señal de que ya despertaba; sus ojos azules se abrieron, hasta fijarse en nosotros.

-Demonios, me desmayé – dijo en un quejido.

Mi pecho se infló con alegría, era como si el alma me hubiese regresado, así que me abalancé sobre él para abrazarlo.

-No vuelvas a asustarme así, idiota – dije enojada, repartiendo leves golpes en cada trozo de piel. Mis ojos se humedecieron por la zozobra pasada.

Me observó intensamente.

-A cambio prométeme que no saldrás nunca de aquí – pidió con congoja.

¿Nunca? ¿Qué más sucedió en ese cementerio para que cambiara tan radicalmente el tiempo estimado para mi estadía?

-Tengo que regresar a San Francisco, y sabes que será pronto – respondí.

Se incorporó rápido, cual resorte, provocándole mareos: todavía no estaba del todo recuperado.

Hizo una mueca, como si detestara la idea.

-De acuerdo, lo harás, señorita testaruda, pero espera un tiempo adecuado. Es imperioso que no salgas – susurró vehemente, tomando mi cara con ambas manos.

Suprimí un sollozo ¿Acaso lo dañaron por mi culpa? ¿Habría sido esa tal Esther? Entonces sería incapaz de prometerle eso: debía protegerlo. No soportaría verlo en este estado nuevamente, o siquiera imaginar que le sucedía lo mismo a mis demás amigos.

Esa hechicera se las vería conmigo. Ya basta de ser la víctima, le haría frente con lo que conocía de magia y si era necesario la golpearía con lo primero que encontrase, pero dejaría en paz a mi gente, lo lograría, o dejaría de llamarme Elizabeth Marie Fens. Sin embargo, sospechaba que no seria sencillo escapar de la vigilancia en la pensión.

Mi mente funcionaba al máximo, ideando un plan.

Damon se desmayó otra vez, librándome de tener que mentirle; entre los tres lo llevamos a mi habitación que se hallaba más cerca. Pasé la noche entera velando su sueño, y cuando se agitaba, por lo que suponía pesadillas, lo acurrucaba hacia mi y le infundía calor con mis manos.

**Hello, señores! Estoy de celebración, el fic ha tenido hasta el momento 2.467 visitas! Tengo que avisarles algo: habrá una 2da Temporada, hay algunas cuestiones que necesitan resolverse, de una vez les digo: AQUÍ SU AMOR SERÁ VERDADERAMENTE PROBRADO! Lo siento, pero Elizabeth es un personaje bastante profundo, no se entrega fácilmente, y nuestro vampirito debe demostrar hasta dónde llegaría por ella, ah! en esa temporada habrá momentos Delena. En fin, el siguiente episodio será Esther y Frederick POV. Respuestas a reviews:**

**Sasuhinalove: gracias por poner la historia como favorito! :)**

**Catherine Storr: Jaja sí, en serio es malvada. Me diste estupendas ideas con lo de las uñas y el limón. Un abrazo, espero que este capi mitigue tu tormento por Damon ;)**

**UshieVictoria: en este continúa su reencuentro, aunque un poco accidentado. Gracias por tus lindas palabras :)**

**angelica (Guest): Hey! Selena y Damon? T refieres a la de Los Hechiceros de Waverly Place? O.O Me lo pones difícil, casi no vi esa serie. Me llamo María y tengo 18, y tú?**

**Los quiero!**


	26. Chapter 26

**CAPITULO 26**

**Esther POV**

Aquella joven era la clave.

Su participación sería fundamental para que Frederick y yo finalmente acabáramos con cada criatura demoníaca: los denominados fantasmas, hombres lobos, y especialmente con los vampiros.

Estos últimos eran los que más detestaba: sedientos de la vitalidad del humano, incapaces de pensar de manera completamente racional; y lo que más odiaba era haber convertido, yo misma, a mis hijos en tales nauseabundos seres.

Tenía que repararlo, y esta vez para siempre, sin importar cuánto se inmiscuyera gentuza como Margareth Fens o la bruja Bennet. Traidoras, apoyando a chupasangres, en lugar de sus hermanas de la naturaleza, la primera ya estaba muerta, pero la otra no se salvaría de pagar, como el haberme impedido destrozar más al Salvatore.

Caminé de un lado a otro de la cabaña, nerviosa por la falta de novedades desde ayer.

-Relájate, mujer. Ella vendrá pronto – exclamó Mathius sentado elegantemente en una roída silla.

-Cualquier persona huiría al ver semejantes heridas ¡Mi odio me cegó! Quizás eso la espante definitivamente y jamás pueda obtenerla – apunté histéricas. Me mordí las uñas, desquiciada por la angustia.

Aventé la silla en la que estaba mi acompañante, sobresaltándolo. Se volvió astillas tan diminutas que decidí quemarlas una a una, intentando concentrarme en otra cosa. Eso me llevó cerca de veinte minutos, por lo que me calmé.

Resultaba curiosa la protección que le daban los Salvatore y sus aliados a esa chica; sin duda era para probarme nuevamente de alcanzar mi cometido.

-Mi hija tiene un gran sentido de la responsabilidad, así que no tardará muchos días en buscarte ella misma - me hizo saber con voz cansada.

Me detuve.

-¡Pero ya me estoy hartando de esperar tanto! Tu plan de traerla a Mistic Falls no ha rendido excesivos frutos. Continuamente la vigilo, aunque no tengo verdadero acceso a ella, incluso cuando estuve a centímetros de llevármela, ese metiche hizo aparición – hice temblar las paredes, mi desesperación regresaba.

-Esther, cada plan que he hecho sale a la perfección – alardeó con una sonrisa ladina.

Jugueteé con su corbata roja, enrollándola entre mis dedos hasta privarlo ligeramente del aire.

-No. Soy. Idiota. Hace años te encomendé que velaras por este pueblo ¿y qué haces? – a estas alturas se estaba sudando profusamente por el nerviosismo de que lo matara – Te dejas vencer por tu mujercita, huyendo luego como un vil cobarde – exclamé mientras me aguantaba las ganas de quemarle el cuello.

-Eso – hizo aspavientos intentando respirar. Lo solté con un ademán: criatura débil – fue un error. Para saldar mi deuda te ofrecí a cambio una aliada, mi hija. Al menos tienes que reconocer mi mérito por hechizar al viejo Harold con tal de traerla hasta acá.

Respiré pausadamente, controlándome. Su ineptitud era muy grande ¿y además tenía que alabárselo?

-Más te vale, o esta vez no sólo te mataré a ti, sino también a tu hijo Klaus – advertí, dándole la espalda.

Pude percibir su horror.

-Nicklaus no tiene nada que ver en esto – respondió con voz dura, escondiendo su pánico.

Comencé a dar vueltas por la lúgubre sala, riendo.

-_El amor, amor, qué patética es tu creación. _– canté, disfrutando el momento – Si la muchacha no se deja ver ante mí en menos de cinco días, descargaré mi furia con todos sus seres queridos, principalmente con el guapo Damon – susurré – Percibo que lo quiere más de lo que admite para sus adentros.

Lo tomé de la mano, impulsándolo a bailar. Al ver su renuencia, tuve que colocarle un hechizo en sus pies, acoplándose a mi ritmo mental luego.

No me miraba directamente, aumentando mi goce al dominarlo como antaño.

Desgraciadamente, ahora sólo tenía que seguir esperando.

** Subo esto rapidito, ya que pronto tengo que irme a la uni. Lo sé, Esther es una psicópata: su personaje se desenvolvió solo mientras escribía. El siguiente les encantará; relax no me maten, que en el otro comienza la venganza de Eli, pero que la llevará a una dolorosa conclusión. Respuestas a reviews:**

**UshieVictoria: Pronto mostrará hasta donde llega su preocupación por Damon. Jaja, será cruel ¡Vaya que sí!**

**Catherine Storr: Creo que te dará un ataque al leer este capi, pero era necesario, Tranquila que la revancha será satisfactoria.**

**ANGELICA (Guest): Jaja! lo del beso... tendrás que seguir esperando, aunque valdrá la epna. La siguiente temporada se centrará en eso, además de otras cosas. Aww, tan linda! Asi que mi fan Nro 1? Te lo agradezco ;)**

**Adelanto:**

_-Está bien. Cuando curamos a Damon tuve una visión que me alertó – anunció. De repente tomó mi mano – pero sabes que no es necesario, ¿cierto?_

_-Esa maldita me pagará tanto tiempo sumiéndolos en el miedo – le dije con los dientes apretados – Lo que le sucedió al hermano de Stefan me abrió los ojos. Te lo juro, ella sentirá su ser retorcerse, agonizará, y la mataré._

_Abrió los ojos, horrorizada._

_-Sí Bonnie, ella es mía. Nada ni nadie se interpondrá para que termine esto de una buena vez – sentí mis ojos vedados, pero no me importó. Estaba segura que mis estallidos de poder, incontrolables, posibilitarían la otra fase de mi plan._

**Besos! (Les adelanto que la siguiente temporada se llamará: El caballero oscuro y la rosa marchita)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Advertencia: Episodio con alto grado de violencia; sensibles abstenerse, por favor. (Penúltimo capítulo)**

**CAPITULO 27**

Afortunadamente Damon llegó a serenarse.

Mientras lo acompañaba, hubo un momento en que me rodeó la cintura con el brazo, su cabeza descansaba en mi pecho.

Acaricié su rostro. Su frente estaba lisa, sin señal de perturbación, como cuando pensaba demasiado. De sus labios entreabiertos escapaba un poco de su aliento; era embriagador, provocando que deslizara un dedo por su labio inferior.

Qué hombre tan complicado y dulce a la vez. Jamás había conocido a alguien así, que me entendiera y me hiciera replantearme mi vida.

Realmente lo quería. Era un amigo excepcional.

Ante tales pensamientos, mi mirada vagó hacia las partes enrojecidas de su piel. Tan venenoso fue el toque de esa arpía que no desaparecían por completo las marcas, ni siquiera para un vampiro.

Sentí la sangre agolpándose en mi rostro, poniéndome roja por la rabia.

Me levanté decidida de la cama; esta misma noche iría a buscarla. Ya no aguantaba más esta desazón en la que tenía sumido a mis amigos por cuidar del pueblo y de mí, intentando que no se repitieran los nefastos acontecimientos.

Ahora el dilema era, ¿cómo saldría de la pensión?

Según sabía, Caroline vigilaba de vez en cuando, Stefan estaba con Elena en su casa, ya que aún no sabía lo de su hermano, en el piso de abajo escuchaba los pasos y voces de Bonnie y Nick.

Comencé a bajar las escaleras, tratando de ocultar mi frenesí, cada escalón parecía alargar interminablemente mi ansiedad.

-¡Pequeña! ¿Qué haces levantada a media madrugada? – preguntó mi pariente saliendo de no sé donde.

Fruncí los labios: esto no sería fácil.

-Tengo hambre – mentí ¡Cómo si pudiese enfocarme en esa trivialidad!

-Oh – sonrió levemente. –Siendo así, te prepararé mi especialidad: ¡Emparedado de tomate y lechuga! – me observó con tanto afecto que se me encogió el corazón. – Vamos a la cocina.

Dejé que caminara por delante de mí. Rogaba para que alguna vez me llegara a perdonar por lo que le iba a hacer.

Deseé que un sueño profundo lo inmovilizara. Cerré los ojos, invocando sensaciones de pesadez y somnolencia.

Mi respiración se vio turbada; por un segundo pude adentrarme en la mente de mi hermano: estaba extremadamente feliz por tenerme a su lado, pero eso se veía empañado por el miedo y el pesar por lo sucedido esa misma noche.

Ignoré un ligero frío que se extendió por mi columna, haciendo que me tambaleara. Un ruido sordo anuló mis percepciones.

Él había caído al suelo, me apresuré a colocarlo en el mueble de la sala.

Corrí hacia la cocina buscando a Bonnie, mas no hacía falta: ella vino desde otra dirección, desde el estudio, su andar era silencioso.

-Bonnie, necesito tu ayuda – supliqué fervorosamente. Lo que quería sería imposible sin su ayuda.

Su rostro denotó sorpresa alguna, produciéndome escalofríos: ya lo sabía.

-Está bien. Cuando curamos a Damon tuve una visión que me alertó – anunció. De repente tomó mi mano – pero sabes que no es necesario, ¿cierto?

-Esa maldita me pagará tanto tiempo sumiéndolos en el miedo – le dije con los dientes apretados – Lo que le sucedió al hermano de Stefan me abrió los ojos. Te lo juro, ella sentirá su ser retorcerse, agonizará, y la mataré.

Abrió los ojos, horrorizada.

-Sí Bonnie, ella es mía. Nada ni nadie se interpondrá para que termine esto de una buena vez – sentí mis ojos vedados, pero no me importó. Estaba segura que mis estallidos de poder, incontrolables, posibilitarían la otra fase de mi plan.

Contempló a Nicklaus desde lejos y asintió.

-¿Por dónde empezamos? – inquirió con un suspiro, resignada.

-Estoy pensando en inducirle sueño a todos los habitantes del pueblo y protegerlos mediante un hechizo – murmuré rápidamente, mientras mi plan tomaba una forma más nítida en mi mente.

La brujita miró al piso y lloró.

Me precipité para abrazarla.

-Lo haremos, aunque debo advertirte que si bien conseguirás tu objetivo, el precio será bastante alto – exclamó compungida.

-Calma – tomé su rostro entre mis manos y le acomodé su brillante flequillo.

-No tienes que hacerlo – repitió.

-Sí, debo – respondí sin dudar – No me importa si muero en el intento; sería preferible a volver a presenciar a alguno de ustedes tan lastimado como Damon ¡No sabes cuánto me trastornó verlo así! Me sentía impotente, quería…

Me interrumpió, entrelazando nuestras manos con decisión.

Cruzamos las piernas en el piso, una frente a otra.

- _Uoltu__ deleniti succurrat. Quia dereliquimus terram plaga_ – recitó con solemnidad.

La chimenea ardió con intensidad; funcionaba.

Con su mano entre las mías, imaginé un velo brillante que cubría a Mistic Falls, exceptuando el cementerio. Ante mí se dibujaron las figuras de cada persona y ser, se asemejaban a fantasmas en medio de la sala.

Varios niños de cerca de diez años dormían en lo que sin duda era una pijamada, sus rostros apacibles me hicieron sonreír. En otra dirección, un ancianito salía sonámbulo de su cuarto, y era devuelto por su esposa. También vi a Caroline fuera de la casa Salvatore, inspeccionando la oscuridad, la Sra. James veía el techo de su habitación y Frank la resguardaba vigilando la puerta.

Unas especies de chispas los rodearon a cada uno, desapareciendo y produciéndome una rara sensación en el pecho, como si creciera con cada rostro. Les induje un sueño plácido, las formas de mis amigos fueron las más brillantes. Los amparé en mi "velo" sin molestarme la extensión que iba adquiriendo; era como una enorme carpa.

Las lágrimas resbalaron por mi rostro. Los quería muchísimo, ojalá esto fuese suficiente.

Entretanto, Bonnie decía palabras inentendibles.

Mi cuerpo se tornó pesado y la ceguera cubrió mis ojos, tal como la vez anterior, que fui llevada al límite de mi poder. No me sorprendió, así que estaba preparada para luchar con ello.

La neblina me sofocaba, está vez sí lo sentía.

Pensé en Esther, a quien sin conocer en persona, odiaba con mi alma. Supuse cómo sería su aspecto: seguramente delgaducha, de cabello grasiento y una verruga en la nariz como en los cuentos de brujas.

Un frió repentino me hizo temblar, venía del exterior y no de mi.

Sonidos de la intemperie me descolocaron.

-Bienvenida.

Abrí los ojos de golpe.

Ya no me encontraba en la pensión, sino en un lúgubre lugar rodeado de lápidas y con una mujer rubia mirándome.

Me sonreía, sus brazos se hallaban extendidos como si deseara que la abrazara.

-Chica, jamás pensé que fueses maleducada – musitó cruzándose de brazos. Se recostó de una estatua –Soy como parte de la familia, pregúntale a tu padre y te lo afirmará.

La potente luz de la luna llena me permitió detallar su cara, desfigurada.

Su piel se asemejaba a las velas que comienzan a derretirse y de repente alguien se arrepiente, y las aleja de las llamas. Era lo único con lo que podía asociarlo.

-¿Para qué me has querido? – pregunté sin rodeos.

Rió, produciéndose un eco en el cielo y el cielo. Se me erizaron los vellos del cuerpo.

-Mi niña, es nuestro deber purgar al mundo de las plagas sobrenaturales – explicó como si hablara a una hija.

Se me acercó con paso seguro. Puso una mano en mi hombro, las nauseas me invadieron.

-Es una gran oportunidad. Tu padre, tú y yo: defensores de la Tierra. Suena tentador, ¿cierto?

Mis ojos vagaron por el cementerio ¿Papá? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Te trajo a la fuerza o vuelves a las andadas?

Los dientes me rechinaron.

Sin pensar en nada la tomé del cuello. Ella parecía atónita; aproveché eso para imaginar que llamas ardientes devoraban sus ojos.

El calor que irradiaban mis manos era sofocante. Esther gritaba y pataleaba.

Aunque yo era más bajita, logré alzarla, apretando más y más mi agarre.

-Dime, ¿te duele? – escupí las palabras - ¡Quiero que me digas el alcance! ¿Se siente bien, ah? Estar en el lugar de la víctima – mi voz temblaba por la ira.

Las cuencas de sus ojos ya no contenían más que agujeros negros, destilando fuego.

El suelo se sacudió, trayendo consigo un viento que silbaba por su intensidad. Azotó mi rostro, y montones de hojas de los árboles próximos luchaban por enterrar sus tallos brutalmente en mis ojos, nariz y boca.

Me envolvía un torbellino de ellas, dificultándome la respiración.

-¡Te ofrecí una oportunidad! ¡Unirte a mí te hubiese sido ventajoso, pero lo rechazaste!– rugió encolerizada.

Me arrastré cual serpiente, hundiendo mi cara en el césped, escapando del viento.

Me ahogaba.

-Toda tu familia perecerá - me hizo saber.

Me mordí el labio.

Vi cómo planeaba patearme, segundos antes de que sus pies me tocaran, instintivamente lo tomé y mordí su pierna hasta que sangró profusamente. Mi boca estaba llena de líquido rojizo.

Se tambaleó y cayó igual que yo.

Mis mandíbulas ardían como el demonio, pues no poseía la fuerza de un vampiro.

Se abalanzó sobre mí, rasguñándome por cada trozo de piel expuesta. Grité.

-No… volverás a tocarlos – dije con el aliento que me quedaba.

Movió sus manos y convulsioné. Tuve que luchar para no morderme la lengua por las vibraciones.

Una diminuta parte de mi mente se percató de que si seguía así, ella vencería.

La miré ¡No tenía ojos! Por Dios, mi hechizo se los quitó realmente.

Al borde del desmayo, me permití albergar una leve esperanza.

Como pude me arrodillé. La piel la notaba quemada y mis huesos los sentía como si me hubiese demolido un tanque.

Ella también respiraba agitada.

De su cráneo se cayeron algunas hebras doradas.

Pensé en los niños que tendrían que sufrir si se interponían en su camino. El recuerdo de Damon fue el que cobró mayor nitidez, las astillas que tuve que sacarle, sus desmayos.

Me puse en pie, ignorando a mis piernas que amenazaban con partirse. Gemí.

De mis manos imaginé muchas dagas de plata. Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

Grité. Miré horrorizada cómo de mis propias manos salían cuchillos diminutos; eran tantos que el número escapaba de la razón. Era monstruoso.

Se las aventé todas de una sola vez justo cuando alzaba nuevamente las manos, provocando que quedara clavada en el tronco de un maple.

Casi que reptando por mis pasos desequilibrados, alcancé a retorcer cada uno, usando sus mangos. Saqué uno que estaba es un pecho.

-Tra… traidora – balbuceó con los labios llenos de líquido oscuro.

-Jamás apoyaría a alguien como tú – pronuncié con repulsión y le clavé con todas mis fuerzas el puñal en el corazón, en las piernas, brazos y cara.

Lloré porque sabía que esto era un asesinato, mas continué una y otra vez. Era la única manera.

Su cuerpo destrozado me hizo vomitar.

-_Cenizas somos, tú al igual. Fuego, llévate su ser_ – era un conjuro que leí hace mucho, mucho tiempo, cuando no creía en estas cosas de los poderes y criaturas extrañas. Resultaba irónico que ahora lo usara como bruja.

Las brasas surgieron de la nada consumiéndola, privándome de esa visión tan terrible.

Sus cenizas se amontonaron en las raíces.

Las miraba, sintiéndome vacía. Ya ni el agotamiento notaba.

Arranqué pedazos de grama con los dedos, mis lágrimas caían sin parar.

Era una simple masa de huesos, sin vida.

-Era lo correcto; así no dañará ni a Damon ni a nadie – me dije a mí misma, en voz queda.

-Es lo correcto. No soy mala – repetí como un mantra.

Al final sólo susurraba, mas era lo único que podía hacer para no desmayarme. Me mecí hacia delante y hacia atrás.

-Tienes razón, fue lo apropiado.

Había otra persona conmigo. Mis ánimos no daban ni para encararlo.

Se agachó hasta estar a mi altura. Un hombre de cabello entrecano, ojos azules y piel nívea me vio con orgullo.

Tragué saliva.

-¿Papá?

**Aún no puedo creer que yo haya escrito esto. Elizabeth me presionó hasta el límite; en mi vida había escrito algo tan brutal, pero su personaje se negaba a que fuese sencilla la venganza. WOW, como ven, en el siguiente tendrá que enfrentar (verbalmente) a su padre: tendrá que tomar una dolorosa decisión con la que se abrirá la temporada de: El Caballero Oscuro y la Rosa Marchita (poco a poco entenderán las razones para el título). No se pueden quejar! Les hice un capi extra largooo, jeje. Respuestas a reviews:**

**Catherine Storr: jaja, creéme que sufrió bastante con lo que le hizo Elizabeth :)**

**UshieVictoria: Está loca. ¡Q tal t pareció la venganza? Para Eli no fue muy satisfactorio que se diga al final; en la próxima temporada tendrá que lidiar con las consecuencias.**

**girldelena: gracias por seguir la historia. Tenía tiempo que no te veía por el fic :)**

**Besos! (En el siguiente episodio les dejaré el link para que lean el inicio de la 2da temp)**


	28. Chapter 28 - Final 1era Temporada

Aviso: Último episodio de esta temporada.

**CAPÍTULO 28**

**Frederick POV**

Oculto tras lápidas de gran tamaño observé cómo mi hija destrozaba a la bruja Original.

Me dolió que haya tenido que hacerlo, pero era la única con el coraje necesario, por lo mismo de que no la conocía a fondo. Varias veces quise matarla por humillarme constantemente, mas mi miedo me superaba.

Al borrarle la memoria a Elizabeth pretendía que se apartara de este mundo. Con Margareth y Nicklaus ya era suficiente. No soportaría su rostro lleno de repulsión por volverme cada una de las cosas que detestaba su madre, en mi niña eso no podría sobrellevarlo.

Me acerqué sigilosamente hacia ella mientras lloraba, y después se volvió un simple cuerpo perdido en el cementerio.

Mi bebé.

-Tienes razón, fue lo correcto – dije, aunque no obtuve ningún gesto como respuesta. Se asemejaba a una muñeca rota.

Me agaché para mirarla. Estaba llena de cortes en su piel, el cabello rojizo como el de mi abuela parecía una maraña con hojas incrustadas, y sus manos lucían quemadas por los esfuerzos.

-¿Papá? – pronunció insegura.

La abracé; hacía tantos años que no la sentía así.

Me lamentaba profundamente por ser un cobarde y exponer a mi chiquita ante esa loca sólo por pánico a morir, en ese momento me fue inevitable olvidar mi paternidad. Sentía asco de mí mismo.

-Felicitaciones, Elizabeth – exclamé entre sus rizos.

Tiritaba del frío. Froté mis brazos en sus hombros para reconfortarla, sin éxito; opté por envolverla en mi gabardina que le quedaba gigante.

Sonreí.

-Maté a alguien – susurró abatida, contemplando sus manos – Soy peligrosa.

-Esa es una blasfemia. Los vampiros y hombres lobos sí que lo son: tan impredecibles – la acallé, mas ella se apartó escandalizada.

-¿Sigues pensando de tal manera? – inquirió con voz muy baja, molesta – No todos son así.

-Es la verdad, por eso vine a buscarte. Ya basta de tanta gentuza – confesé.

-No me iré. Ellos me necesitan. Quizás haya otro demente merodeándolos – comenzó a planear, mejorando con ello visiblemente su semblante – Bonnie y yo seremos las protectoras del pueblo…

-No – me opuse rotundamente – Vendrás conmigo y punto.

Parecía lívida. Sus pies empezaron a ir hacia atrás, buscando distanciarnos.

-Bien, así lo quieres. Entonces tendrás que cargar con la culpabilidad por la muerte de Damon Salvatore – le hice saber.

-¿Qué? – exclamó temblorosa – Él no puede estarlo. ¡Papá, no! ¿Qué le hicieron?

Reí complacido.

-Nena, solamente te pinto el panorama que resultará si no me acompañas de regreso a San Francisco. Su destino está en tus manos; pero te advierto algo: no me tientes demasiado, porque lo detesto, no soporto saber que un chupasangre ama a mi hija – dije aguantándome la rabia que sentía.

Su espalda mostraba absoluta tensión, mientras que su rostro, más pálido de lo habitual, clavaba en mí sus ojos, inundados por la incredulidad y la preocupación.

-Mientes, él no me ve de esa manera. En cualquier caso, por favor, no lo lastimes – suplicó destrozada.

Me crucé de brazos.

-De modo que también sientes algo – inquirí con disgusto. Miré las cenizas de Esther y las hice desaparecer con un ademan; desgraciadamente, aquella loca tenía razón en su conjeturas sobre el lazo que los unía.

-Es… mi mejor amigo – respondió aproximándose – Iré contigo si prometes dejarlo en paz.

Sequé sus lágrimas con el pulgar.

-Te lo prometo. Verás que no te arrepentirás – exclamé sonriente – Es más, si quieres puedes pedirle a la chica Bennet para que se nos una.

Parecía atónita.

-Será una excelente mentora. Te ayudará a controlarte – proseguí - ¿Ves que soy considerado? Te dejaré a una amiga de tu misma condición.

Entrecerró los ojos.

-Me rehúso a ponerla en peligro y menos contigo merodeando – musitó encogiéndose ante mi toque.

Me di por vencido.

-¡Bien! Pero nos iremos ya mismo tras recoger tus cosas en la pensión de la Sra. James, aprovechando que el sol no ha terminado de asomarse – anuncié, entretanto lideraba el camino hacia mi carro.

Ella permanecía muy callada. Lloraba en silencio, retorciendo sus manos.

-¿Cómo sabes lo de la pensión y lo de Damon o Bonnie…? – dejó la frase inconclusa.

-También te he vigilado, por supuesto. Además yo te hice venir para acá – contesté.

Me miró sin comprender.

-Fui quien plantó la idea en el viejo Harold para que lo hicieras. Esther te necesitaba – confesé.

-El periódico no está en quiebra. Y tú provocaste que me acercara a una psicópata – exclamó – Justo cuando pensaba que no podías ser más despreciable. ¡Bravo, _padre_!

Su comentario hirió mi ser. Viré el auto hacia aquella casa de huéspedes e hice levitar sus pertenencias desde una ventana abierta.

-El automóvil no te lo llevarás. Así me garantizas que no huirás – expuse sin posibilidad de réplica.

Se mostró resignada para regocijo mío.

-Dejaré una carta "explicando" mi súbita marcha – dijo con monotonía – Supongo que eso me lo permitirás.

Fruncí los labios.

-De acuerdo, mas debe ser rápido. La dejarás en esta casa – ordené metiendo los bolsos en la cajuela, sus libros era lo más pesado.

Mientras salíamos de aquel condenado lugar el sol salió; sonreí con alegría.

Tenía de vuelta a mi pequeña, enfadada, sí, pero confiaba en recuperar su cariño algún día, por lo que el futuro era esperanzador.

**Volví, y trayéndoles el final de esta estapa. Respuesta al único review :(**

**Catherine Storr: jaja, que crueles somos! Pero sí, se lo merecía :)**

**Agradezco muchísimo el apoyo que mostraron todas las lectoras y lectores? a lo largo de lo que se lleva de trama. Si quieres saber cómo continúa el destino Damon / Elizabeth, ya subí el 1er capi en s/9339391/1/El-Caballero-Oscuro-y-la-Rosa-Marchita , que por si acaso, está también en mi perfil ;)**


End file.
